jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/ Dunark-Księżycowa wyspa
'' Witam was ponownie. Kilka dni temu skończyłam pisać moje opko HISTORIE O SMOKACH I BERK, dziś zaczynam nową historie. Mam nadzieje że przypadnie wam do gustu. Nazwa opka jest z książki pt. Niezwykły dar Diny Astrid77'' *'Będą nowe postacie: '' 'Moli, Kayl, Amelia, Sara, Morgan, Davin, Cornelia.' *'I jak zawsze Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Bliźniaki.' *'Będą dwie Nocne furie: Szczerbatek i Sava''' *'Szczerbatek i Sava będą ostatnimi smokami z ich gatunku.' *'Valka i Stoick żyją.' ROŹDZIAŁ 1 Cześć jestem Moli. Mam 16 lat i mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Berk troche dziwna nazwa lecz niczym nie równa się ze Swędzi pachą albo Zamarzniesz na śmierć. Jest to całkiem inna wyspa od innych, mieszka na niej nie za mało ale też nie za dużo ludzi. No i smoki. Smoki od lat sprawiały nam wiele problemów. Zabierały nam pożywienie, niszczyły nowe budynki, wszystko podpalały i poprostu demolowały. Działo się tak do pewnego czasu gdyż syn wodza- Czkawka wytresował Nocną furie. Wszyscy byli pod wielkim wrażeniem jego wyczynów. Pokazał wszystkim że smoki nie są takie jak myśleliśmy.Smoka nazwał Szczerbatek, są teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Prawiek każdy na Berk ma smoka. Sama miałak kiedyś Drzewokosa imieniem Simon lecz przy walce z Wandersmokiem zginoł.....ciężko było mi pozbierać się po jego śmierci lecz pomogli mi w tym przyjaciele. Właśnie zapomniałam wam powiedzieć7 o moi7ch przyjaciołach. Czkawka syn wodza Stoicka Ważkiego i Valki jest moim kuzynem. Mam przyjaciółkę Szpadkę która ma brata bliźniaka Mieczyka. Są strasznie pokręceni ale świetni, mają smoka Zębiroga zamkogłowego imieniem Wym i Jot. W naszej paczce jest jeszcze Sączysmark, który jest strasznym egoistą i podrywa każdą dziewczyne jaką spodka. Ma Koszmara Ponocnika- Hakokła. I na koniec został Śledzik z gronklem Sztukamięs. Zna wszystkie smocze księgi i jest naprawde mądry. Z całej tej grupki jestem najmłotsza, wszyscy mają po 19 lat a ja 16. Moja mama jest siostrą Valki a na imie jej Karin. Jest dosyć wysoka i szczupła jak na swój wiek, troche jestem do niej podobna. Mam czarne rozpuszczone włosy a po bokach zaplecione dwa długie warkoczyki. Moje oczy są koloru piwnego. Noszę zółtą bluzkę z długim rękawem a na to nakładam futrzaną brązową kamizelkę przeplataną paskiem. Mam czarne leginsy i czerwono brązowe buty z ciepłym futerkiem w środku. Mój tata nie mieszka na naszej wyspie. Przeprowadził się kilka lat temu na wyspę Dunark by znaleść prace. Dunark jest całkiem inna niż Berk. Tam nie tresują smoków. Legęda głosi że właśnie oni czcząc swojego boga na ołtarzu zabijali nocne furie a ich krwią malowali sobie na twarzy różne znaki. Czy ja w to wierzę? Niezupełnie, chociarz czasami zastanawiam się co by się stało gdyby zobaczyli Szczerbatka. Wszyscy sądzą że nocne furie już dawno wygineły lecz się mylą, ostatni został Szczerbol. Czkawka jeszcze ma nadzieje że odnajdzie ten gatunek, wierzę w niego. Co by tu jeszcze powiedzieć? Myślę że wszystko co wiem już opowiedziałam.... ROŹDZIAŁ 2 Około godziny 15 poszłam do domu by zjeść obiad który jak codzień robiła moja mama-Karin. Przyznam że jest ona bardzo dobrą kucharką i mamą. Gotowała ona na wiele balów i uroczystości np. na ślub Valki i Stoicka. Mnie praktycznie do gotowania nie ciągne, przypalam nawet wode na herbate......no cóż takie jest życie. W jednej żeczy jest się dobrym a w innej nie, jak ja potrafię szyć. Bardzo lubię projektować ubrania. -Cześć mamo!-powiedziałam wchodząć do domu. Weszłam do kuchni a na stole leżął już gotowy obiad. -Cześć córciu.-odpowiedziała. Usiadłam do stołu i zaczełam jeść gorącą jeszcze zupe. Jak mówiłam wcześniej była pyszna. -Moli jak zjesz to nigdzie nie idź. Musimy porozmawiać. -Dobrze a coś się stało?-mama nic nie odpowiedziała tylko popatrzyła na mnie ze smutnym wzrokiem. Wiedziałam że coś się stało. Gdy zjadłyśmy, poszłyśmy do salonu i tam zaczeła mówić: -Wiesz że tata pracuje na wyspie Dunark prawda? -Tak wiem. -Więc ma on tam dobre kontakty, własny dom i prace. Zrobiliśmy niedobrze że oddzieliliśmy cię od niego. Dziecko potrzebuje ojca a ty nie widziałaś go od 7 lat.... -Wiem mamo ale jestem już dorosła i zawsze mogę popłynąć i go odwiedzić tak? -Tak i właśnie o to chodzi... -O co? Tata załatwił mi na Dunark świetną prace a ja chce byś poznała go na nowo i zwiedziła kawałek świata więc....-widać było że trudno jej to powiedzieć. -Więc? -Więc przeprowadzamy się na Dunark. -Co? Przeciesz jest nam tu dobrze......mamo ja mam tu przyjaciół....Czkawkę, rodzine. -A tam masz ojca który chce cię zobaczyć.. -Ale zawsze on może znów wrócić na Berk. -Słonko to nie jest takie proste..... nie jest to możliwe. -Wszystko jest możliwe....wystarczy uwierzyć! -Moli przepraszam cię ale podjeliśmy już decyzje. Wypływamy za 3 dni.... -Najpierw wychowywałam się bez ojca a teraz gdy jestem już dorosła to chcecie wszystko mi zabrać? Dom, rodzine, przyjaciół, smoki? -Smoków na tamtej wyspie nie tresują. Będzie Ci łatwiej odnaleść się tam po śmierci Simona.-tu popłyneła mi jedna łza. -Tu masz troche racji, nie będę przebywała ze smokami to będzie mi łatwiej ale wiedz że nadal nie chce wyjeżdzać!-potym popędziłam na dwór. Biegłam przed siebie i nagle na kogoś wpadłam. -Moli co się stało?-był to Czkawka. Chłopak wzioł mnie w swoje silne ramiona i z całej siły przytulił. -Czkawka przeprowadzam się!-zaczełam jeszcze bardziej plakać. -No już ciiiii słońce wszystko będzie dobrze.-zaczoł mnie pocieszać a jeszcze bardziej go przytuliłam. On tylko usiadł na pobliskiej ławce i utulił mnie. Po kilkunastu minutach płaczu rozbolała mnie głowa i zasnełam.. Oczami Czkawki Zasneła. Wziołem ją ostrorznie na ra ręce i zaniosłem do jej domu. Bez pukania wszedłem do środka gdzie zastałem płaczącą ciotkę Karin. Gdy mnie zobaczyła szybko wytarła łzy i pośpiesznym krokiem poszła do pokoju Moli. Tam pościeliła jej łóżko na które ją położyłem i przykryła ją kocem całując w czułko. To że dziewczyna się przeprowadza wiedziałem już wcześniej, tylko nikomu nie mówiłem. Jest jej naprawdę ciężko, przywiązała się do Berk. W koncu jest to jej rodzinna wyspa. Sam jestem z tego powodu nieco smutny. Kocham ją, jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką dużo razem przeszliśmy. Z jednej strony Moli będzie miała przy sobie mame i tate. Zwiedzi wiele wysp i innych miejsc. A z drugiej będzie odcięta od smoków, nowa wyspa nowi znajomi. Będe za nią tęsknić. Jutro organizujemy imprezę pożegnalną a na następny dzień odpływają. Na Dunark płynie się 5-6 dni. Byłem kiedyś na tej wyspie lecz tylko na jeden dzień podpisać z ojcem dokumęty i pokój z tą wyspą. Miałem wtedy może z 13 lat. Wiem jedno, będe często ją odwiedzał. -Jesteś tego pewna ciociu?-zapytałem wychodząc z pokoju. -Tak podjeliśmy decyzję. Wiem co będzie przerzywać lecz to mądra dziewczyna i sobie poradzi. Dobrze wiesz Czkawka że Moli jest uczulona na jad smoków.....boję się o nią. -Boisz się i dlatego odcinasz ją od rodziny, przyjaciół i smoków. Dobrze wiesz że nic jej nie będzie jest bezpieczna. Opiekuje się nią... -Wiem Czkawka ale na Dunark nie tresują smoków. Wogóle nie ma tam smoków. -Są ale w małych ilościach.... -Och Czkawka. Wiem że zrobisz wszystko żeby została. -Tak zrobię wszystko......dopiero się rozkręcam-zaśmiałem się, przytuliłem ciocie i powiedziałem: -Dobranoc. -Dobranoc młody.-odpowiedziała i poczochrała mi włosy. Ja tylko wyszedłem z jej domu. Zrobiło się już dość ciemno. Pora na lot ze Szczerbolem. Moim smokie. Jak go wytresowałem to opowiem wam za chwile. Roździał 3 Gdy miałem 13 lat znalazłem smocze jaja. Były ono koloru czarnego w złote kropki. 5 jaj leżało na mchu w ciemnej jaskini kilka kilometrów od wioski. Bardzo się nimi zainetesowałem. Poczułem wtedy dziwne uczucie.....do dziś nie potrafie go określić. Była to milość połączona z nienawiścią i ze świadomoścą że gdy się wyklują mogą coś komuś zrobić.W końcu nie wiedziałem do jakiego smoka one należą. Odwiedzałem je codziennie lecz ani razu nie widziałem ich matki i wątpiłem czy wogóle się wyklują. Pewnego dnia posszedłem do jaskini a to co tam zobaczyłem było nie do opisania. cztery jaja były rozbite, zostały z nich tylko skorupy. Wokół było dużo krwi. Usłyszałem groźny ryk dochodzący z lasu, szybko pobiegłem w tamtą stonę. Widziałem tylko odlatującego Wandersmoka. Czułem że to jego sprawka. Wróciłem do jaskini a tam schowane w zaroślach było ostatnie jajo. Wyciągnołem je i przeniosłem w inne bezpieczniejsze miejsce by sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Po 2 miesiącach ponownie odwiedziłem jajo a tam zobaczyłem wykluwającego się małego smoka. Zobaczyłem wtedy małą Nocną furie. Wszyscy dawno myśleli że one wygineły. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie że ta jest ostatnią na ziemi. Z dnia na dzień tresowałem malucha, dokarmiałem i dbałem o niego. To był mój mały sekret, bo gdyby inni się dowiedzieli to napewno by mnie zabili. Malca nazwałem Szczerbatek. Po kilku miesiącach Mordka zaczeła latać i traktowała mnie jak mame. Sięgał mi do kolan. Kiedyś niemogłem do niego przyjść ponieważ było smocze szkolenie. Poszedłem do niego dopiero po 3 dniach ale Szczerbatka już nie było. Szukałem go wiele dni lecz śladu po nimm nie było. Mineło cztery lata. W dzień w dzień próbowałem wytłumaczyć ojcu że smoki nie są takie jak myślimy. Nikt nie chciał mi wierzyć oprócz Moli. Raz spacerowałem przez las gdy usłyszałem ryki i piski. Takie jak cztery lata temu. Zobaczyłem Wandersmoka walczącego z .....Nocną furią. Wygrała Furia lecz przeciwnik zdążył zranić mu ogon. Gdy smok się uspokoił, rozpoznałem go po tych żółtych oczach. Był to Szczerbol. Ponownie zaczołem go tresować. Zrobiłem mu sztuczny ogon, ponieważ nie mógł latać. Znów staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Udowodniłem całej wiosce że smoki są inne i jest jak jest. Ze smokami w zgodzie żyjemy już 3 lata..... Założyłem swój kombinezon i poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem na nocny patrol. Nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło więc wróciliśmy do domu. Było już późno więc po cichu poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Pokój jak pokój tylko mój miał wszystkie ściany poobklejane szkicami. Gdy weszłem do środka zobaczyłem czekającego na mnie smoka który wszedł przez okno. ROŹDZIAŁ 4 Rano ''' '''Oczami Moli: Obudziłam się w pokoju. Pamietam tylko jak zasnełam w ramionach Czkawki, widocznie chłopak przyniósł mnie tu. Przypomniała mi się wczorajsza rozmowa z mamą. Nie powinnam się wczoraj tak zachowywać. Ma rację, powinnam poznać nowych znajomych, nowe wyspy i na nowo poznać ojca. Powinnam spędzić z nim trochę czasu bo w końcu nie widzieliśmy się kilka lat. Cieszę się że będe mogła troch pozwiedzać i poznać nową wyspę-Dunark. Powinnam przeprosić mamę. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na dół. -Mamo?-rodzicielka obruciła się w moją stronę mówiąc: -Moli jak się spało?-zapytała. -Mama przeraszam. Powinnam się cieszyć że spędze czas z ojcem.-mama się uśmiechneła i przytuliła mnie z całej siły. -Pomożesz mi się spakować?-zapytałam a Kain tylko pokiwała głową na tak. Udałyśmy się do mojego pokoju. -Wiesz może na Dunark poznasz kogoś? Nową przyjaciółkę i przyjaciela? -Nie Czkawka jest moim przyjacielem i nikt go nie zastąpi. -Och wiem córciu. -Jak tam jest? -Tata pisał że jest to naprawdę ładna i spokojna wyspa. Sama się przkonasz. -Może tak może nie. - Napewno ci się spodoba.-lekko sie uśmiechnełam. -Koniec-powiedziałam zapinając ostatnią walizkę i ścierając z niej kurz. -To teraz idziemy do mnie.-była zadowolona. Pól dnia sprzątałyśmy dom. Po obiedzie poszłam do SA. Na zajęiach nie było nic ciekawego ale gdy się skończyły podszedł do mnie kuzyn i zapytał: -Moli chcesz przelecieć się na Szczerbatku?- -Jasne.-podeszłam do smoka a Czkawka pomógł mi na niego wejść, po czym sam usiadł przedemną. -Gotowa?-ja tylko pokiwałam głową na tak i złapałam się go. Zanim się obejrzałam byliśmy już w chmurach. Lataliśmy dosyć długo było już południe więc polecieliśmy do wioski a raczej do twierdzy. Czekała tam na nas cała wioska. Wódz ogłosił że się przeprowadzamy i zaczeła się uczta. Pod koniec każdy podchodził do nas i się żegnał. Razem z mamą, wujkiem,ciocią i Czkawką wyszliśmy nieco wcześniej. Zaprowadzili nas do domu. Tam jeszcze chwile porozmawialiśmy i zostałyśmy same. Położyłyśmy się spać. W końcu jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień. Następnego dnia Rano obudiła mnie mama mówiąc że już czas wstawać. Ubrałam się zjadłam śniadanie i jeszcze raz spojrzałam na swój pokój. Wyszłam z domu kierując się do portu. Naszym środkiem transportu jest Johann Kupczy który właśnie płynie do Dunark. Jego łódz jest dosyć duża żeby nas pomieścić. W porcie czekali już nasi znajomi. -Śledzik będe tęsknić. -Ja też Moli-powiedział po czym się przytuliliśmy. -Będzie mi brakowało waszych wygłupów i demolek bliźniaki. -A nam twoich-powiedziała Szpadka po czym się przytuliliśmy. -Nie sądziłam że kiedyś to powiem ale będzie mi smutno bez ciebie Sączysmark. -Mi też-ździwiło mnie jego zachowanie ponieważ podszedł do mnie i pocalował mnie w policzek. Za to ja go przytuliłam. -Och Czkawka ja nie chce się z tobą żegnać! -Nie będziesz musiała, obiecuje że co roku będę cię odwiedzał i nigdy o tobie nie zapomne.-po moim policzku pociekła łza którą bez zastanowiena starł. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyje a on swoje na moją talie.To był naprawdę długi misiek. Jeszcze raz się przytuliliśmy i dostałam drugiego całusa lecz tym razem w czółko. Razem z Kariną weszłam na pokład statku który po chwili odpływał. Za to ja ciągle machałam. Nim się obejrzałam byliśmy już daleko od Berk. Już niemogę się doczekać kiedy tu przyjadę. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na oddalającą sie wyspę i zeszłam pod pokład. Mam jeszcze jedną informacje, wszystkie postacie wygladają jak w JWS2. ''' '''Jak się podoba to zostawcie po sobie komętarz! :D ' ' Roździał 5 Pięć dni później. Oczami Moli. Podróż do Dunark wcale nie była taka miła. Łodzią ciągle trzensło a ja za nic nie mogłam zasnąć. Dziś mamy już dopłynąć na miejsce. Po śniadaniu Johann mówił że powinnyśmy być w południe. Szczeze to teraz jest mi obojętnie. Mam mieszne uczucia, nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będziemy na miejscu. Postanowiłam umilić sobię ten czas szkicując. Malowałam ptaki i krajobrazy na Berk aż nagle usłyszałam krzyki mamy: -Moli widać wyspę. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.-szybko poderwałam się z miejsca i zaczęłam pakować moje szkice. Ubrałam kamizelkę i weszłam na pokład. Przedemną widać było Dunark. Kształtem przypominała buta. Troche dziwne a jednak możliwe.....było na niej mnustwo drzew. Cała wyspa była kolorowa, bo drzewa były w przeróżnych kolorach. Na choryzącie nie widać było ani jednego smoka tylko ptaki..... Coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do celu. Widać było już domy i ludzi których z czasem na porcie było coraz więcej. Usiadłam na jednej z szkrzyni i czekałam. Po kilkunastu minutach przybiliśmy do brzegu. Johann i kilku innych mężczyzn pomogło mu przycumować łóź z której wyszłyśmy. Niedaleko nas stał dosyć spory i umięśniony mężczyzna i kobieta. Po mojej lewej stronie stała dosć duża grupka dzieci. Za to ja szukałam wzrokiem taty, myślę że go poznam. Spojrzałam na mamę która wbiła wzrok w pana który właśnie wszedł do portu i szepneła: -Sven....-podbiegła do niego i z całej siły przytuliła. -Moli? Jak ty urosłaś-powiedział i kierował się w moją strone. To był mój tata. -Tato...-przytuliłam go a on tylko się promiennie uśmiechnoł. -Karino witaj w Dunark. A to pewnie twoja córka Moli prawda?-przywitał nas wódz. -Tak Jakubie. Moli to wódz wyspy Dunark-mama zwróciła się do mnie. -Miło poznać-powiedziałam i uścisnełam jego dłoń. -To moja żona Mila i córka Cornelia-wódz pokazał stojącom obok kobietę i dziewczynę w bląd włosach. Cornelia miała szare oczy a ubrana była na niebiesko z czarną kamizelką. Nie patrzyła na mnie miłym wzrokiem. -Dzień dobry. Cześć-podałam dziewczynie rękę którą odtronciła i poszła do grupki dzieciaków. Coś czuje że się z nią nie zaprzyjażnie. -Moli przedstawie ci twoich kolegów z którymi będziesz chodziła na szkolenie. Cornelie już poznałaś a to jest Amelia jak ty ma 16 lat, to jest Astrid, Sara, Kayl, Davin i Morgan.-wszyscy oprócz Corneli uśmiechnełi się przyjaźnie i powiedzieli zwykłe Cześć. -Pewnie jesteście zmęczone, zaprowadze was do domu-zwrócił się tata a my tylko poszłyśmy za nim. Oczami Astrid Po tym jak wódz przedstawił nam nową zeszliśmy na bok i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać. -Moli wydaje się być fajna.-zaczełam ale wtrącił się mój chłopak Kayl. -No ładna dziewczyna tylko szkoda że jestem z tobą-wkurzyłam się. -Tak!? To na co czekasz rezwi ze mną-zaczełam. -Kocham cię Asti i dlatego tego nie zrobie.-pocałował mnie w policzek. -Dobra później skończycie-Sara. -Napewno się z nią zaprzyjażnimy-Davin.. -No mam nadzieje że nie będzie taka wredna jak Cornelia i Morgan.-właśnie oni są zadufani w sobie. Cornelia jest córką wodza i myśli że wszystko jej wolno a Morgan to wykorzystuje chciaż jego ojciec jest prawą rękom Jakuba.... -Ide już do domu-powiedział Davin. -To czekaj brat ide z tobą-poinformował go Kayl. Są braćmy. -Więc zostałyśmy tylko my-powiedziałam i spojrzałam na przyjaciółki którymi są Sara i Amelia. -Mam dziś pomóc mamie więc już pójdę. Pa do jutra-powiedziała Amelia i znikneła za domami. -Choć do mnie coś porobimy. Przecież nie zostaniemy tu same.-zaśmiała się Sara. Ja tylko pokiwałam głową na tak i poszłyśmy. Sara i Amelia to moje przyjaciółki. Mam chłopaka Kayla i kolege Davina. To nasza paczka. Cornelia i Morgan to tacy nasi wrogowie. Nie zabardzo ich lubimy, są tacy zadufani w sobie. Wszyscy oprócz Ameli mają 18 lat. Dziewczyna jak ta nowa ma 16. Mam nadzieje że zaprzyjaźnimy się z Moli. Oczami Moli Weszliśmy do naszego nowego domku. Moim zdaniem jest on miły i przytulny. Wziełam swoje rzeczy i poszłam do pokoju który był na górze. Był to nie za duży pokoik z łóżkiem i dużym biórkiem przy oknie. Przy wejściu stała szafa do której się wypakowałam. Gdy skończyłam usiadłam na parapecie i patrzyłam na wioskę. Myślałam o tej grupce dzieciaków, wydają się być spoko tylko czy mnie zaakceptują. Mam nadzieje że jutro na szkoleniu lepiej ich poznam. Czkawka prosił bym pisała do niego listy. Postanowiłam napisać jeden jak tu przypłynę i napisać w nim jaka jest wyspa. Johann będzie tu jeszcze tydzień więc mam czas... Byłam straszne zmęczona więc przebrałam się i odrazu zasnełam. ROŻDZIAŁ 6 Następnego dnia jak codzień wstała ubrałam się, umyłam i zjadłam śniadanie. Nic nadzwyczajnego, no może zmieniło się to że śniadanie jem z tatą i na innej wyspie. -I jak tam córciu wyspałaś się?-zapytal Sven. -Tak. Pycha kto gotował?-zapytałam. -Tata-odpowiedziała mama. Jedzienie naprawdę było dobre. Zjadłam i ubrałam buty. Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam je a za nimi stał chłopak. Miał bląd włosy, brązowe oczy i był nieco wyższy odemnie. '-Cześć jestem Davin. A ty pewnie jesteś Moli?' '-Tak. A coś się stało?- ździwiło mnie to że wogole o mnie pamiętał.' '-Właściwie to przyszedłem zabrać cię na szkolenie na arene. Zajęcia zaczynają się za kilka minut.' '-Już ide. Bardzo się ciesze że po mnie przyszedłeś. Niewiedziałam kiedy są.- wyszłam z Davinem który mnie prowadził. Przyznam że w zapamiętywaniu jestem dobra więc bez problemu zapamiętałam drogę.' '- Na szkolenie chodzą też moi koledzy. Kayl jest moim bratem, ma dziewczyne Astrid. Jej przyjaciółką jest Sara i Amelia.' '-Wczoraj widziałam jeszcze dwójke...' '- A tak...są jeszcze Cornelia, jest córką wodza i Morgan, jej chłopak. Niezadajemy się z nimi. Są strasznie wredni i wogóle nie do zniesienia.' '-Acha.- doszliśmy na arene. Moim oczom ukazały się trzy osoby. ' '-Hej Moli jestem Sara-dziewczyna miała czarne włosy zaplecione w koka, niebieskie oczy. Wyglądała sympatycznie. ' '-Cześć, miło poznać- uśmiechnełam się.' '-Ja jestem Amelia.- miała różowe rozpuszczone włosy a na głowie wianek z polnych kwiatów. Wyglądała naprawde ładnie.' '- Astrid-ręke podała mi dziewxzyna o bląd włosach zaplecionych w warkocz. Miała śliczne niebieskie oczy. Przywitałam się. Moją uwagę przykół chłopak o kruczo czarnych włosach wchodzący na arene. Był nieco niższy odemnie. ' '-Jestem Kail a ty pewnie ta nowa? ' '-Tak ta nowa-odpowiedziałam.' '- Pszyszedł już Sam?-zapytał.' '-Nie-odpowiedziała mu Sara.' '- A kto to?-zapytałam niepewnie.' '-Sam uczy nas. Poprostu szkoli do walki.-Astrid.' '-Do walki?z kim?- miałam dziwne przeczucie gdy do sali weszła ta sa,a dziewczyna co wczoraj. Cornelia, ta wredna córeczka Jakuba ze swoim chłopakiem. Podeszli do nas.' '-A co taka mała słaba dziewczynka nie uczyła się nigdy walczyć?-zapytała Cornelia.' '-Cornelia wiesz że.....-zaczoł Davin.' '-Hej nowa nie odpowiedziałaś mi!-krzykneła.' '-Uczyli tylko zależy z kim....' '-Ze smokami.-powiedziała pewnie.' '-Nie my tresowaliśmy smoki- nagle na arenia nastała cisza. Przerwała ją Astrid.' '-Że co......tresowaliście te bestie??-niedowierzała.' '-Tak. Ale one nie są takie jak nam się wydaje.-wyjaśniłam.' '-Ale od kiedy to się zaczeło?' '-Mój kuzyn oswoił nocną Furie i udowodnił nam.....' '-Nocną Furie? Przecież one już dawno wygineły....' '-Nie Szczerbatek jest ostatni z gatunku.' '-A kto to Szczerbatek?-zapytała Amelia.' Och...opowiem wam więc zaczeło się od tego że mój kuzyn znalazł nieznane nam smocze jaja. Ale przetrwało tylko jedno, gdy się wykluło to okazało się że to nocna furia. Chłopak wychowywał ją i tresował lecz w tajemnicy bo wtedy na Berk zabijaliśmy smoki. Po kilku latach ponownie odnalazł smoka i udowodnił nam że one nie są takie złe. Zdobył jego zaufanie. Już od 3 lat żyjemy z nimi w zgodzie.-wszyscy słuchali bardzo uważnie. A gdy już skończyłam zadawai więcej pytań. -A ty masz smoka?-Kayl. -Miałam ale zginoł w walce z wandersmokiem. -Przykro mi-przytuliła mnie Amelia. -Ale twój kuzyn jest odważny, żeby wytresować takiego smoka.-Astrid. -Przyznam że jest. Nikt nigdy się z tym nie zmierzył. -A jak ma na.....-zaczoł Davin lecz przerwał mu nauczyciel który właśnie wszedł na arene. -Witam wszystkich na smoczym szkoleniu. Widzę że mamy nową koleżanke. Nazywam się Sam aty?-wskazł na mnie. -Jestem Moli. -Na Berk uczyłaś się obrony przed atakami wroga? -Tak. -Oni tresują tam smoki.-odezwał się Morgan. -Co? Ale jak to możliwe?-zapytał niedowierzając Sam. -Od 3 lat nie jesteśmy wrogami. -Dobra szkoda czasu. Opowiesz mi później. Ateraz podzielcie się w grupy. Lekcja mineła bardzo szybko. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy nastał wieczur. Poszłam do domu a tam zjadłam i poszłam do pokoju. Usiadłam przy biurku i zaczełam szkicować. Malowałam Szczerbatka. Przyznam że wyszedł mi naprawde świetnie. Byłam juź nieco zmęczona więc poszłam się położyć. ROŹDZIAŁ 7 Następny dzień. Oczami Czkawki Minoł następny dzień na Berk. Od przeprowadzki Moli minoł miesiąc. Przez ten czas nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawgo. Jak codzień bliźniaki musiały coś narozrabiać, Smark podokuczać młodszym a Śledzik.....on siedział cicho i czytał smoczą księge, dopisując do niej więcej informacji. Za to ja wstałem z samego rana i poleciałem do sanktuarium. Usiadłem na klifach patrząc na alfe. Młode smoki zaczepiały Szczerbatka, gryzły go po uszach, po ogonie i chciały się z nim bawić. Biedak nie miał wyjścia, musiał przerzyć te kilka minut i poczekać jak się znudzą jego obecnością. Oglądałem krajobraz gdy nagle w jednej jaskini spostrzegłem niebieskie światło. Byłem bardzo ciekaw z kąd ono jest. Zawołałem Mordkę i polecieliśmy w strone jaskini..... Wlecieliśmy do środka. Było bardzo ciemno więc Szczerbatek rozświetlał jej wnętrze plazmą. Byłem bardzo ciekawy z kąd wzieło się te niebieski światło. Lecieliśmy dostyć wolno żeby o nic nie zachaczyć. Im głębiej lecieliśmy tym bardziej jaskinia się powiększała. W końcu zszedłem ze smoka, wziołem piekło i szłem obok towarzysza rozglądając się do okoła. Nagle przed nami przeleciało coś dużego. Nie wiedziałem co to za smok ponieważ było ciemno, ale podejrzewałem że jest to Wandersmok. Gdy smok się od nas oddalił zaczoł warczeć. Zobaczyłem że Szczerbatek bardziej się rozlużnia i nasłuchuje uważnie tego warczenia. Ździwiło mnie to że nie jest w pozycji obronnej a idzie narmalnie po chwili warcząc. Wydawało mi się jakby rozmawiał z tym smokiem. Szliśmy dalej a po chwili dostrzegliśmy światło dzienne. Przeszliśmy przez liany i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Widok tam było cudowny. Dosłownie ósmy cud świata. Wpatrywałem się w ten widok że straciłem z oczu Szczerbatka. Smoka przy mnie nie było, zaczołem nawoływać. -Szczerbatek! Gdzie jesteś!Szczerbatek!-krzyczałem na całe gardło lecz nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Zaczołem go szukać. Zaglądałem w każde nawet najmniejsze zakamarki byle tylko go znaleść. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań usłyszałem za sobą ryki i nawoływania. Gdy się obruciłem zobaczyłem za sobą Szczerbatka i smoka. Dobrze znanego mi smoka, ponieważ tym smokiem..... Oczami Astrid Odkąd do Dunark wprowadziła się Moli było świetnie. Poznaliśmy nową dziewczynę której mogę zaufać. Moli jest świetna, jest bardzo miła i prawdomówna....no może czasem. Gdy robimy żarty Corneli albo naszym rybakom udaje niewinną. Dziewczyna ma poczucie humoru. Codziennie na zajęci przychodzi z Davinem.....coś się tu kręci. Nawet widać jak chłopak na nią patrzy. A propo chłopaków Kayl też patrzy na nią pożerającym wzrokiem. Jest beszczelny. Flirtuje z Moli na MOICH oczach. Rozmawiałam o tym z Moli i mówiła mi że nie zależy jej na nim i nie chce zabierać mi chłopaka. Kocham go ale jestem z nim z powodu lekkiego przymusu. Otóż moja mama i jego są przyjaciółkami i odkąd pamiętam musiałam znosić Kayla. Mama wymyśliła sobie że poślubię go gdy będe dorosła ale na 100% tego nie zrobie. Chce poznać prawdziwą miłość. Och dosyć o chłopakach! Moli opowiadała nam bardzo dużo rzeczy o ich tresowaniu smoków. Najbardziej interesuje mnie jej kuzyn i jego smok. Podobno wytresował on smoka niosącego śmierć i ostatniego z gatunku bo Nocną Furie. Przyznam że jestem pod wielkim wrażenie i sama chciała bym doświadczyć tak wielkiej przyjażni...... Oczami Czkawki. Ponieważ tym smokiem jest Nocna Furia! Czyli Szczerbal nie jest ostatni z gatunku. A może na tej wyspie jest ich więcej? Moją głowe zasypywało mnustwo pytań a w między czasie podeszła do mnie Mordka. Pogłaskałem smoka i zaczołem iść w strone nowej Nocnej Furii. -Hej. Jestem Czkawka, myślalem że Szczerbatek jest ostatni z twojego gatunku a jednak się myliłem....możesz mi zaufać-zaczołem iść na przud lecz smok zaczoł warczeć i był gotowy do ataku. Już mniał szczelać do mnie z plazmy ale szybko zareagowałem i schowałem się za skałe obok. Wow gdybym stał tam dużej to nic po mnie by nie zostało. Wyszłem z ukrycia i usiadłem po turecku na trawie obok Mordki. Patrzyłem na smoka a raczej smoczyce. Była naprawdę piękna. Oczy miała koloru niebieskiego a łuski miała czarne jak Szczerbatek chociasz była od niego troche mniejsza. Najbardziej moją uwagę przykuł sztylet wbity w łapę smoka. Smoczyca zaczeła lizać obolałą łapę i próbowała go wyciągnąć lecz nie dała rady. Chciałem jej pomuc lecz przed kolejnym strzałem plazmy w moją stronę uratował mnie Szczerbatek. Mordka podeszła do koleżanki i zaczeły rozmawiać. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Raz na jakiś czas spoglądały na mnie. Robiło się już ciemno więc postanowiłem zanocować w sanktuarium. Złowiłem kilka ryb i nazbierałem drewna na ognisko. Szczerbatem podpalił drewno i usmażyłem sobie rybe. ROŹDZIAŁ8 Na zapas złowiłem jeszcze kilka ryb. 3 dałem Mordce a dwie rzuciłem smoczycy leżącej obok jaskini. Otworzyła oczy patrząc na ryby. Wstała. Już myślałem że je zje ale ta tylko warkneła i się obróciła. Poszła w stronę jeziorka, tam sama złowiła sobie kilka ryb. Zjadła je i spowrotem położyła się obok głazu zasłaniając swoją mordke ogonem. -Trudna sztuka. Nie Mordko?-zapytałem przyjaciela który tylko kiwnoł łbem i sam poszedł spać. Czuję że ta smoczyca nie będzie taka łatwa w tresowaniu. Teraz jest niebezpieczna, pewnie nigdy nie miała kontaktu z ludzmi więc będzie sie bała. To że ją znalazłem zachowam w tajemnicy. Najpierw sproboje ją wytresować. Boję się tego że w jej ranną łape wda się jakieś zakaźenie. Póki co nie może latać z powodu bólu. Gdy mi pozwoli wtedy opatrze jej tą rane. Ognisko zaczeło gasnąć a ja przykryłem się starym materiałem i zasnołem. Następny dzień Obudziła mnie mokra ciecz spływająca mi z twarzy. Natychmiast otworzyłem oczy i co zobaczyłem? Zgadujcie dwa razy.... zobaczyłem obślinioną mordę Szczerbatka która znajdowała się dokładnie nademną.... Po dosyć długim przywitaniu się ze smokiem wstałem i błądziłem wzrokiem. Skierwałem go na miejsce gdzie jeszcze niedawno leżała smoczyca lecz jej tam nie było. Zobaczyłem ją w oddali gdy prubowała odlecieć ale jej łapa jest zbyt zraniona żeby mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Poszedłem z przyjacielem nad jeziorko gdzie złowiliśmy kilka świerzych ryb. Gdy każdy najadł się do syta wziołem jeszcze dwie surowe ryby i poszedłem do smoczycy. Patrzyła na ryby strasznie błagającym wzrokiem, pewnie nic jeszcze nie jadła. Nie podchodziłem za blisko. Stanołem w odległości mniej więce 5 metrów od smoka. -Hej. Przyniosłem ci kilka świerzych dobrych ryb. Prosze-rzuciłem ryby w jej strone. Smoczyca powoli podchodziła do pożywienia nie odrywając odemnie wzroku. Bardzo szybko je zjadła warkneła na mnie i oddaliła się kawałek. Była naprawdę piękna. Usiadłem na trawie i zaczołem mówić: -Nie masz się czego bać. Nie skrzywdze Cię. Jestem przyjacielem. Przyjaźnię się ze smokami.-mówiłem i wiedziałem że smok mnie bardzo dobrze rozumie. -Zaprzyjaźniłem się ze Szczerbatkiem-wzkazałem na idącego do nas smoka. Mordka położyła się obok mnie i zaczeła się łasić. Za to ja wstałem i zaczołem sie z nim bawić. Smoczyca patrzyła się na nas bardzo ździwionym wzrokiem ale była spokojna. Gdy skończyliśmy postanowiliśmy się przejść. -Jak chcesz to choć z nami-powiedziałem w stronę nieznajomej smoczycy. Popatrzyła się na mnie ale jej wzrok po chwili przeniusł się na ziemię. Właśnie doszliśmy na plaże gdy coś za drzewem się poruszyło..... Dunark Oczami Astrid Dziś na arenie byłam pierwsza co mnie bardzo ździwiło. Najlepszym uczniem jeżeli chodzi o księgę smoków i te inne jest Sara. Zawsze to ona była przed nami, no ale cóż. Dzisiaj na zajęciach ma być obronna. Mamy potrafić się bronić przed atakami wroga. Naszym wrogiem jest Dagur Szalony. Wiem troche dziwne ale taka jest rzeczywistość. Najgorsze jest to że Dagur wypowiedział nam wojne.....więc trzeba dużo ćwiczyć. Ma on bardzo dużą flotę. Ma być ona za kilka miesięcy, prawdopodobnie za 2 miesiące.W te dni każda pomoc się przyda więc Sam wysyła listy z prośbą o pomoc dla przyjaznych wysp. Jeszcze nie wiem dla jakich ale za niedługo Sam wszystko nam powie. Stałam oparta o ściane gdy na arene wszedł Davin z Moli a zaraz po nich Sara, Amelia i Kayl. Na przywitanie dostałam wielkiego buziaka w usta. Dziś na zajęciach nie będzie Corneli bo jest chora, no a jeśli panna idealna się nie zjawi to Morgan też nie raczy przyjść. Więc jest już komplet. Trzeba poczekać tylko na naszego mentora (inaczej nauczyciel) -Ciekawe kto przypłynie nam na pomoc przy wojnie z Dagurem-powiedział Davin drapiąc się po głowie. -No też jestem strasznie ciekawa....-zaczeła Sara. -Może Albrecht? Przeciesz już kilka lat temu podpisaliśmy z nim pokój.-zauwarzył Kayl. -No też prawda-powiedziałam. -Cześć dzieciaki-wszedł Sam. -Cześć Sam-reszta. -Diś na zajęciach trenujemy teorje.... -Nie znowu-reszta. -Och no dobra dziś popłyniemy na sąsiednie wyspy by się troche rozejrzeć.-powiedział po namyśle. -Fajnie. lubię wycieczki!-krzykneła uradowana Amelia. -Ale zabieszcie ze sobą topory i inne. Troche poćwiczymy. Widzimy się przy porcie za godzine.-powiedziała i wyszedł. ' ROŹDZIAŁ 9' Oczami Czkawki. Nagle zza drzewa wyłoniła się czarna smoczyca. A jednak mimo bolącej łapy poszła z nami. Strasznie się ciesze. Usiadłem na rozgrzanym od słońca piasku i wsłuchiwałem się w dzwięk morskich fal. Zamknołem na chwile oczy a po chwili ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Był to Szczerbatek, pogłaskałem go i oparlem się o jego skrzydła. Leżałem tak do czasu gdy nie poczułem czyjegoś oddechu na ramieniu. Delikatnie obróciłem głowę za siebię. Ujrzałem tam smoczyce która mnie obwonchiwała. Powoli wyciągnołem rękę w jej stronę, już miałem dotknąć jej pyska ale się cofneła. Położyła się obok Mordki i lizała rane. Oczami Astrid Wieczorem popłyneliśmy na wyspę lotosu. Nazwa jej wywodzi się od kwiatów które na niej rosną. Kwiatów lotou jest na niej mnustwo.Nic ciekawego w ciągu zwiedzania się nie wydarzyło. Po zajęciach umówiłam się z dziewczynami na małe plotki. Czasami jak to dziewczyny spotykamy się razem i sobie rozmawiamy. Nawet fajnie jest czasem wyżalić się swoim przyjaciółką, pamiętam jak długo wyciągały odemnie jedną nowine. A mianowicie taką że jestem z Kaylem. Jestem z nim ponat 1 rok. Ale mam cierpliwość, i że jeszcze mi się nie skończyła. Skończyłam jeść obiad, ubrałam kamizelkę i wyszłam z domu. Szłam do domu Ameli. To właśnie u niej miałyśmy się spotkać. Grzecznie zapukałam w drzwi dziewczyny. Otworzyła mi je Ami (Amelia). Cała była w mące, w ręku trzymała wałek a w buzi kawałek ciastka. Wyglądała naprawdę śmiesznie, zaczełam się śmiać a ona zaprosiła mnie gestem ręki do środka. Kuchnia Ami także była cała biała. Jak zawsze, mam przyjaciółkę która uwielbia piec ciasta i ogólnie gotować. Przyznaje że jest w tym naprawdę świetna. Zanim się obejrzałam wyjeła z pieca ciasteczka. Były to ciasteczka maślane z dodatkiem czekolady i wanili. Moje ulubione. -Są pyszne-powiedziałam gdy skończyłam jeść ciacho. -Dzięki. A teraz przydało by się tu posprzątać.-powiedziała patrząc na kuchnie. -Dawaj pomogę Ci.-złapałam za kawałek materiału i zaczełyśmy sprzątać.Właśnie odkładałam sztućce na miejsce gdy po całym domu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Amelia poszła je otworzyć a po chwili weszła do kuchni z Moli i Sarą. Zabrałyśmy mleko,ciastka i poszłyśmy do pokoju.Tam usiadłyśmy na łóżku i zaczełyśmy rozmowę. -O czym by tu poplotkować?-rozmyślała Sara. -Już wiem!Moli co łączy cię z Davinem?-zapytała Ami. -Mnie? Nic-Moli była lekko ździwiona pytaniem. -Jak to nic przeciesz codziennie przychodzicie razem na arenę, świetnie się dogadujecie i.....-mówiłam. -Niema i. Davin to mój przyjaciel. Lubię go i poprostu mamy wiele tematów na rozmowy.-Moli -Lubisz? Może Lubisz lubisz?-Sara. -No dobra Bardzo lubię.-przyznała się. -Och nie żartuj bo bardzo bardzo bardzo lubisz.-Ami -Ami....proszę cię.-Moli. -Nam możesz powiedzieć wszystko-powiedziałam. -No dobra wygrałyście Davin mi się podoba i to bardzo.....-przyznała dziewczyna a my zaczełyśmy piszczeć z radości. -Aaaaaaaaaaa niewierze. Nasza niedostępna Moli która odtrącała chłopaków z tamtej wyspy jest zakochana na maxa-piszczała Ami. -Bo na Berk nie było niogo fajneo. Odtrącałam tylko Smarka-zauwarzyła. -Och no dobra.-powiedziałam. -Ok to co u cb i u Kayla Astrid?-zapytała Sara. -Niezbyt dobrze.-ja. -Czemu?-Moli. -Kayl zrobił się beszczelny w stosunku do mnie. Zaczeliśmy się kłócić a ja niewiem czy coś do niego czuję.-ja. -Zawsze uważałam ze to wielka świnia-przytuliła mnie Amelia. -Ale za to mam was! Dawajcie miśka-krzyknełam do całej trójki. Przytuliłyśmy sie i to bardzo mocno jak na dziewczyny. -Dobra Moli kiedy masz urodziny. Wiem wszystkich tylko niewiem kiedy ty je masz.-Sara. -21 marca-Moli. -To za 11 dni-policzyłam. Dziś mamy 10. -W dzień wiosny fajnie masz. -Pamiętacie jaki żart wywineliśmy Samowi jak przypłynoł Johann?-zaczeła się śmiać Sara. -No a biwak? Jak wystraszyliśmy Morgana. Myślałam że się popłacze biedak.-skończyła Moli Plotkowałyśmy i wspominałyśmy stare czasy aż do późnego wieczoru. Byłyśmy bardzo zmęczone by wracać więc zanocowałyśmy u Ameli. Oczami Czkawki Na plaży leżałem tak do wieczora. Później złowiłem kila ryb. Nakarmiłem smoki i sam usmarzyłem sobię rybę. Byłem strasznie głodny. Wieczorem usiadłem na klifach wpatrując się w zachód słońca. Tu jest owiele piękniejszy niż na Berk. Obok mnie usiadła smoczyca. Tak jak ja patrzyła na znikające za choryzątem słońce. Spojrzałem na smoka a ona płakała......zobaczyłem jak po jej mordce spływa jedna samotna łza. Wyciągnołem w jej stronę ręke, za to smoczyca bez zastanowienia zbliżyła się do mnie. Czyli mi zaufała, oswoiłem drugą nocną furie! W głębi duszy cieszyłem się jak małe dziecko. Na mojej twarzy w tej chwili malował się szczery uśmiech, i to bardzo szczery. Razem z nową przyjaciółką ruszyłem do jaskini. Spojrzałem na Sazczerbatka który smacznie sobię spał. Sam położyłem się obok niego, a smoczyca metr od nas. Dziś postanowiła spać w jaskini. Po wielokrotnych staraniach nie mogłem zasnąć.....ciągle rozmyślałem nad tym jak przekonam smozyce do powrotu z nami na Berk. I jak zareagują mieszkańcy wioski na jej widok? Pewnie spłoszą ją, a ona odleci. Taka szansa na odnalezienie jej spowrotem może mi się ponownie nie przytrafić. Następny dzień Berk Na wyspie Berk od kilku dni panował niepokój. Niepokój związany ze zniknięiem syna wodza-Czkawki. Chłopak 5 dni temu poleciał odpocząć do Sanktuarium ale z tamtąd nie wrócił. Cała wioska martwiła się o niego. Jeźdzcy nie raz go szukali. Oblecieli kilka sąsiednich wysp, przeszukali sanktuarium i polcieli spytać się swojego sojusznika na wyspę Lupierzców czy przypadkiem nie widział przyszłego wodza. Niestety nigdzie go nie znaliźli. Uczniowie SA, wódz, Pyskacz i jeszcze kilka podwładnych Stoicka za 5 dni ma wyruszyć na wyspę Dunkar. Są tego dwie przyczyny, pierwsza to urodziny Moli siostrzenicy Valki a druga to taka by pomóc mieszkańcą Dunark w wojnie z Dagurem. Wróg wypowiedział im wojne która będzie mniej więcej za miesiąc. Do tego czasu uczniowie muszą sie podszkolić. Valka żona wodza do czasu ich powrotu będzie zastępować meża w obowiązkach. Tymczasem w domu wodza trójka przyjaciół rozmawiała zniknięcie syna Stoicka. -Stoick jeśli Czkawka nie wróci do końca miesiąca powinniśmy uznać go jako martwego. Przykro mi ale takie są zasady.-powiedział Sączyślin. -Sączyślin ma rację. Wierzę że wróci lecz musimy trzymać się tradycji-zwrócił uwagę Pyskacz. --Obaj macie rację. Ja też wierzę że wróci, potrzeba tylko czasu-Stoick. -Oby nic mu się nie stało.....-Sączyślin Oczami Czkawki Wstałem z samego rana i opatrzyłem łapę smoczycy. Bardzo dobrze znam się na smokach i wiem jakiej maści użyć na takie rany. Nazbierałem kilka potrzebnych ziół, dodałem trochę śliny nocnej furii, ponieważ ma właściwości lecznice. Posmarowałem papką rane i owinełem ją kawałkiem materiału który zawsze naszę w torbię. -I gotowe. Już dziś łapa powinna przestać cie boleć. Jak będzie lepiej to jutro wrócimy na Berk tak? Wrócisz z nami, poznasz tam moich przyjaciół i ich smoki. Wszyscy dbają tam by smoki byłóy bezpieczne. Zgadzasz się?-zapytałem a smoczyca kiwneła głową na tak. -Możę nazwę cie......hmmm....może Sava? Co ty na to?-oba smoki zaczeły skakać i łasić się do mnie. -Czyli Sava i Szczerbatek! Dwie nocne furie! Jest!-tak się cieszyłem ze upadłem na trawę a smoki zaczeły mnie lizać. -AAaaa Przestańcie! To nie schodzi!-przestały a ja zaczołem się śmiać. Wtuliłem się w smoki i zaczełem do nich mówić. Było to dziwne uczucie. Strasznie dziwne ponieważ w połowie zamiast ich ryków i mruczenia rozumiałem co do mnie mówią........ ROŹDZIAŁ 10 -Czekajcie czemu ja rozumiem co wy do mnie mówicie?-zapytałem żdziwiony. Sava i Szczerbatek spojrzeli się na siebie pytającym wzrokiem. -Przepowiednia sie spełnia-Sava wbiła wzrok w ziemie. -Co jaka przepowiednia?-zapytałem. -Przepowienia Aramis.-powiedział Szczerbatek. -Kto to Aramis? Wytłumaczcie mi to. Czemu was rozumiem-złapałem się za głowę i krążyłem wokół smoków. -Chyba śnię. Uszczypnie mnie ktoś!? -krzyknołem. -Spokojnie Czkawka. Usiąć a my wszystko ci powiemy.-obiecała Sava. -Więc kilka dziesiąt lat temu na naszych terenach żyło mnustwo nocnych furii. Smoków z naszego gatunku było najwięcej, wiecej niż gronkli czy wrzeńców. Zyjącą w tamtych czasach królowa Mika zarządziła zabicie wszystkich żyjących nocnych furii. Wtedy zaczeła sie prawdziwa rzeźnia. Ludzie na każdym kroku spotkali tego smoka i zabijali go, nieważne czy na oczach dzieci czy nie. Większość z nich uciekła a maż królowej Miki zarządził że jego misję dokończy syn który urodził sie kilka dni po śmierci króla. Mika urodziła syna Blacka i córkę Aramis. Black od malego szkolony był by zabijać smoki i skończyć to co zaczol jego ojciec. Za to królowa nie chciała zając się Aramis więc tą zajeła się śłużąca która uważana była za szamankę. Aramis nigdy nie wychodziła na zewnątrz, była taką księzniczką zamkniętą w wieży, ale za to musiała sprzątać w bibliotece szamanki. Aramis bardzo lubiła czytać, raz natkneła się na pewną zakazaną książkę. Była to księga zaklęć. Gdy Aramis dorosła uważana była za czarownice ponieważ władała silną i przeraźliwie mocną magią. Pewnego dnia dziewczyna wymkneła sie z domu a to co zobaczyła na zewnątrz przeraziło ją. Dowiedziała sie o zabijaniu nocnych furii. Dostrzegła w naszym gatunku piękno i niewinność. Wiedziała ze jak nie zrobi coś z tym to będzie naprawde cięzko. Żuciła wiec zaklęcie. Zaklęcie które mówiło o tym że wszystkie nocne furie wyginą gdy skończy 20 lat lecz z jednym małym wyjątkiem. A tym wyjątkiem będzie jedno smmocze jajo z którego za 100 lat wykluję się mała nocna furia....-przerwała Sava. -Ale Aramis napisała także twoje przeznaczenie. ''15-letni chłopiec zaopiekuję sie tym jajem a w zamian dostanie ielką przyjażń i troskę którą mu przekaże. Staną się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i razem pokonaja zło''. Lecz nie na tym kończy się twoje przeznaczenie Czkawka. ''Gdy chłopiec skończy 20 lat, to razem z przyjacielem pokona to co stoi mu na przeszkodzie i połączy nasze dwa światy''. Zostały tylko 2 przepowiednie. ''Dozna on szczęście jakie nikt inny jeszcze nie doświadczył - miłość nie tylko smoczą''. I ostatnie brzmi tak ''Stoczy on wielką bitwę w której doprowadzi do zguby i zginie. Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić''.-z''apadła cisza którą przerwałem.'' -Nierozumiem jestem smoczym panem? Przecierz nie mam żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy....-zaczołem -Pierwsze słyszę żeby wiking rozmawiał ze smokiem i go jeszcze rozumiał-powiedział z sarkazmem Szczerbatek. -No racja-podrapałem się po głowie. -Czkawka to ciebie wybrała Aramis. Zrobiła to ponieważ sama nie potrafiła zaradzić temu zabijaniu nocnych furii. Wyznaczyła właśnie ciebie byś połączył nasze dwa światy i stał się smoczym panem. To twoje przeznaczenie.-skończyła Sava. -Pierwsza przepowiednia że znalazłem smocze jaja i w ten sposób zyskalem najlepszego przyjaciela się sprawdziła-pogłaskachem Szczerbola. -Tak. Pamiętasz Drago? To z nim stoczyleś wojnę bo on zabijał smoki i niedał za wygraną. Czyli druga przepowiednia się także sprawdzila.-Wytłumaczyła Sava. -Więc zostały tylko dwie.-zaczołem myśleć. - ''Dozna on szczęście jakie nikt inny jeszcze nie doświadczył - miłość nie tylko smoczą''.''- powtórzył słowa Szczerbol.'' -Znaczy to że pokochasz kogoś i to bardzo mocno. I że będzie to naprawdę wielka i prawdziwa miłośc.-Sava. -Tak to rozumiem ale przeraża mnie troche ta ostatnia przepowiednia: 'Stoczy on wielką bitwę w której doprowadzi do zguby i zginie. Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić''.- przyznam że niewiedziałem co o tym myśleć.' '-Stoczysz kiedyś bitwę, popełnisz błąd i zginiesz.-mówiła zmartwiona sava.' '-Ale słowa przepowiedni brzmią tak:' '''Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić. Właśnie Aramis chce w ten sposób przekazać że to nie tak musi się skończyć i jeżeli wybierzesz właściwą drogę do odwrócisz przeznaczenie i przeżyjesz.-zwróił uwagę Szczerbol. -Masz rację. Zresztą co ma być to będzie. Powiedzcie mi czy zmienie sie jeśli zostane smoczym panem? O jakich mocach mowa?-zapytałem -Pierwsza to smoczy język. Teraz właśnie nas rozumiesz ale smoczym językiem powoli będziesz władać.-zaczeła Sava. -Druga to szybkość i zwinność.-Szczerbatek. -Trzecia to więż z najlepszym przyjacielem. Gdy będziesz w potrzebie to wystarczy że pomyślisz o nim to wtedy zjawi ci się na pomoc.-Sava. -Czwarta to władanie smokami. Będą ci one posłuszne lecz oprócz młodych-Szczerbatek. -Piąta to zwiększenie inteligencji. Będziesz mógł myśleć także jak smok.-Sava. -A szósta jest bardzo skomplikowana. Niepowinieniem teraz o niej ci mówić. Dowiesz sie kiedy opanujesz te pięć mocy. Szósta jest zbyt silna.-Szczerbatek. -Dobrze nie będe nalegać. Dziś i tak dużo się dowiedziałem.-powiedziałem. -Jutro z samego rana wracamy na Berk. Teraz choćcie spać bo późno już-dodalem gasząc ogień. Razem ze smokami zasnołem w jaskini. Ale przed zaśnięciem myślałem jak mieszkańcy Berk zareagują na drugą nocną furie. ROŹDZIAŁ 11 Przyznam że sam w niektórych mąmętach nie, potrafię się połapać. Skoro Aramis żuciła taką klątwe że wyginą wszystkie nocne furie z wyjątkiem jednego jaja którym się zaopiekuję, więc z kat wzieła się tu Sava? To jedna rzecz której za nic pojąć nie mogę. -Sava jak tam twoja łapa?-zapytałem z nadzieją, że dobrze. -Już tak nie boli. Zaczeła się goić.-odpowiedziała. -Pewnie zostanie tylko mała blizna-stwierdził Szczerbatek. -Sava muszę cię o coś zapytać.-spoważniałem. -Śmiało.-powiedziała. -Skoro klątwa Aramis mówiła że przeżyję tylko jedno jajo nocnej furii więc z kąt wziełaś się tu ty?-zapytałem czekając na odp. -Wiedziłam że oto zapytasz.-jej wzrok powędrował na morze. -Więc odpowiedz.-dotknołem jej pyska. -To nie jest takie proste. Możesz uznać mnie za wariatkę ale ona mnie tu zesłała. Obudziłam się jakiś rok temu.- była smutna. -Ale jak to?-zapytalem. -Niewiem obudziłam sie jakby zaklęcie przestało działać lecz myślę ,że jestem tu wam potrzebna. Dlatego żyję.-powiedziała. -Dziwne-stwierdziłem. -Dobrze wracajmy już na Berk.-wsiad.łem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy. Co chwila spoglądałem na Save która leciała kilka metrów od nas. -Za dwa dni płyniemy do Dunark. Mieszka tam Moli moja kuzynka. Będzie miała urodziny. Jeszcze nie znam szczegółów ale napewno ojciec mi powie-poinformowalem smoki. -Domyślam się ze nie będę mogła płynąć z wami. Niewiadomo jak zareagiują na jeszcze jedną nocną furie. -Masz rację ale nie wrócimy szybko. Płyniemy tak także by pomóc Dunarczyką w wojnie z Dagurem. Nie będzie nas dopuki to się nie skończy. -Pamiętaj że zawsze mędziesz mógł zawołać mnie telepatycznie poprzez myśli.-zwróciła uwagę. -Wiem. Ciebie i Szczerbatka.- Lecieliśmy tak godzine aż na choryzącie pojaiło się Berk. Tymczasem na Berk Pyskacz Wlaśnie szedłem do kuźni gdy nagle zobaczyłem dwa smoki które leciały prosto na berk. I to nie byle jakie smoki. Oba były nocnymi furiami. Nie patrzyłem na to czy będzie to Czkawka czy nie tylko poprostu włączyłem alarm. W sekunde na porcie zjawili sie wszyscy wikingowie. Patrzyliśmy jak smoki zbliżają się do wioski. -Patrzcie do nocne furie!-zawołał ktoś z tłumu. -To czkawka!-druga osoba. Oczami Czkawki ''' Przy porcie zebrała się cała wioska a ja powoli zbliżałem się lądowania. Po kilku sekundach zazem z Savą wylądowaliśmy przy porcie. Ich miny były bezcenne. Wikingowie powoli zaczeli wyciągać broń a Sava warczeć. Szybko zeskoczyłem z Mordki i stanołem między Savą a wioską. -Skopojnie ona nie zrobi wam krzywdy.-uspokoilem ich. -Sava to przyjaciele.-zaczołem głaskać ją po pysku. -Czy ty właśnie oswoiłeś drugą nocną furie?-zapytał tata. -Tak To jest Sava.-pokazałem na soczyce która przestała warczeć. -Kto sie nią zajmię. Jest to kolejny nie oswojony smok w wiosce Czkawka!-zaczoł krzyczeć.\ -Ja się nią zajmę. Będę miał najfajniejszego smoka, lepszego od ciebie!-z tłumu wyszedł Smark a Sava automatycznie sie na niego żuciła. -Narazie ja się nią zajmę. Jeszcze zobaczymy czy będzie miała jeźdzca.-powiedziałem. -Czkawka. Idż odpocznij.-powiedziała Valka. Za to ja poszedłem w kierunku domu. Za mną szły dwie nocne furie, Sava poznawała i zwiedzała okolice. Gdy weszłem do domu odrazu nakarmiłem smoki i sam zjadłem placki, które leżały na stole. Po zjedzeniu przebrałem sie i położyłem na łóźku, obok mnie spała Sava a Mordka na swoim kamieniu. Męczyło mnie pytanie które musiałem jej zadać. -Sava, czemu nie chcesz mieć jeżdzca?-zapytałem a smoki momentalnie się na mnie spojrzały. -Sama nie wiem. Nie chce się tak do kogoś przywiązywać. Szczeze to chce być wolna.-odpowiedziała. -Wolna? Bez zobowiązań? -Tak. Z resztą mam już przyjaciół.-była radosna. -Kogo jeśli mogę wiedzieć?-zapytałem -Was. Ciebie Czkawka i Szczerbatka. Wam mogę zaufać-powiedziała -Cieszę sie-byliśmy uśmiechnięci. -Dobranoc Czkawka-powiedziała smoczyca zamykając oczy. -Dobranoc, Savo i Mordko-sam zasnołem. '''ROŻDZIAŁ 12 -I jaki jest plan?-zapytałem ojca jedząc śniadanie. -Jutro z samego rana wypływamy do Dunark. Pojutrze Moli ma urodziny więc akurat na nie zdążymy.-odpowiedział -Czemu nie polecimy. Było by szybciej.....-zaczołem. -Na Dunark nie tresują smoków, na tej wyspie zadko się pojawiają więc nie chce jakiś niejasności. Nie chcem ich wystraszyć.-skończyl Stoick -Tato to wy wyplyniecie ale ja polece na Szczerbatku. Tylko ja.-powiedziałem. -Nie możesz! Jedna Nocna furia bardziej ich wystraszy od 100 innych smoków! Nie, nie i koniec!-Krzyknoł. -Dobrze wiesz że i tak cię nie posłucham. Mam 20 lat.-uśmiechnołem się a na twarzy ojca było widać że sie poddał. -Dobra, ale tylko ty-zagroził. -Tak, Sava zostanie kilka dni sama. -Na Dunark będziemy przygotowywać sie do walki, będziesz prowadził szkolenie. Nauczysz tamtejszą młodziesz jak bronić się podczas walki i nauczysz ich teori o smokach. Dagur zawsze może coś wymyśleć.-poinformował mnie. -Dobrze a kto jeszcze płynie?-zapytałem. -Ty, ja, Pyskacz, Śledzik, pomoże ci w zajęciach, Sączysmark, bliźniaki, Sączyślin, Wiadro, Gruby i Arthur(mieszkanic Berk) -Myślisz że przy walce z Dagurem wystarczy tyle osób-byłem żdziwiony. -Kilka dni przed bitwą przypłynie więcej ludzi. -A urodziny Moli będą pojutrze tak?-zapytałem. -Tak, Moli nie wie że przypływamy. Jest to tajemnica. Wie tylko wudz Dunark, Moli wie tyle że pomożemy w walce z Dagurem. -Ok to ja ide zrobić prezent dla Moli.-powiedziałem, zawołałem smoki i podszliśmy do kuźni. Miałem już kilka pomysłów, np. na wisiorek który będzie przedstawiał smoka trzymającego piwną kule w łapach. Tymczasem na Dunark Astrid Pojutrze Moli ma urodziny. Organizujemy wtedy impreze która będzie w twierdzy. Mamy przygotowane już kilka prezętów, wystarczy je tylko zapakować. Za kilka tygodni jak mi wiadomo mają przypłynąć nauczyciele z Berk. Kilka osób ma nas uczyć teori o smokach i walki. Myślę, że będzie dosyć ciekawie. Właśnie ide do Kayla i Davina by omówić kilka spraw. Drzwi otworzył mi ich tato. Po chwili stałam już pod drzwiami do pokoju Kayla lecz coś nie pozwoliło mi wejść do jego pokoju. Zawachałam się i nie pukałam tylko słuchałam o czym rozmawia mój chłopak. Był w pokoju z Davinem: -Kayl czemu poprostu tego jej nie powiesz?-zapytał wściekły -Bo niepotrafie. Powiem jej na przyjęciu.-Kayl. -A Astrid? Co z nią?-zapytał. -Też. -Będziesz psuł jej zabawę?-Kayl już sie nie odezwał więc zaciekawiona tą rozmową zapukałam. Usłyszałam ciche proszę, sztucznie się uśmiechnełam i weszłam do pokoju. Zastanawiam się co Kayl ma mi do powiedzienia... Następny dzień na Berk. Oczami Czkawki Wstałem bardzo wcześnie. Zdąze jeszcze zobaczyć kolejny wschód słońca. Dzisiaj nareście polecimy na Dunark, a tam zobaczymy Moli. Bardzo się ciesze ze zobacze swoją kuzynę, od jej przeprowadzki jej nie widziałem a to już prawie półroku. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to że zrobimy jej niespodziankę. Wypływamy za półtora godziny a na Dunark dopłyniemy jutro w południe. Przynajmniej tak wychodzi z moich i Śledzika obliczeń. A jako jedyny lece na smoku a reszta czyli : Tata, Sączyślin, Pyskacz, Arthur, Śledzik, Bliźniaki, Smark płyną na statku. Sava niestety nie może płynąć z nami. Pytałem się jej czy zostanie na Berk do mojego powrotu. Smoczyca się zgodziła. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy i szkice. Zabrałem naszyjnik na urodziny Moli, wziołem torbę i wyszedłem z domu. Przed nim stały oba smoki i czekały na mnie. Szczerbatek był już przygotowany do lotu, moja mama powiedziała że do czasu mojego powrotu będzie karmiła Save i przejmie chwilowo wodzostwo. Z daleka widziałem tylko jak inny rzegnają się ze smokami i idą w stronę portu. Widocznie już pora by odpływać. -Sava, trzymaj się i niezapominaj że wrócę. Moja mama będzie dawała ci jedzenie.-powiedziałem do smoczycy, która nie była zadowolona z naszego wyjazdu. -Czkawka pamiętaj że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Jak będziesz w tarapatach to wystarczy że wezwiesz mnie myślami a już będę gotowa ci pomuc. Tylko pamiętaj-powiedziała. -Wiem Sava. Wiem że mogę na to liczyć a teraz już na nas pora-spojrzałem na Mordkę. -Cześć Czkawka. Wracajcie szybko! Pa Szczerbatku-smoki zaczeły się do siebie łasić a ja przytuliłem Save i razem z Mordką poszliśmy do portu. Gdy byliśmy na miejscu brakowało tylko Pyskacza. Lecz nie długo, ponieważ zjawił się chwile po mnie ale ze swoim całym arsenałem zbroi.... Miał on chyba z 50 toporów, 30 mieczy, 60 małych podręcznych noży, i mase innych broni np. scyzoryk..... -Pyskacz! Czyszty oszalał! Płyniemy na ćwiczenia nie na 6-letną wojnę!-wydarł się Stoick. -Wiem, wiem ale nigdy nie zaszkodzi mieć coś w zapasie....-zaczoł się bronić. -W zapasie? Jak przeniesiesz tą broń na pokład to chyba utoniemy pod wpływem tego ciężaru.-Stoick już nie mógł. -Och... dobrze wezmę tylko po kilka broni...-widać było ze Pyskacz jest nieco zawiedziony. -Dobra na pokład. Ruszamy.-reszta weszła na statek a ja wsiadłem na smoka i jako pierwszy poleciałem obejrzeć tern. Po kilku godzinach lotu zrobiło się już ciemno a ja ledwo widziałem na oczy. Poleciałem na statek. Modka spokojnie sobie wylądowała i odrazu zasneła. Zresztą tak jak ja. Następny dzień w południe. (Nie będe opisywać podróży bo to nudne) Leciałem na Szczerbatku aż tu przed nami zza chmur wyłoniła się wyspa Dunark. Poleciałem szybko na pokład statku i powiadomiłem ich o tym. Za mniej więcej 20 minut statek powinien dopłynąć do portu. Postanowiłem że ja ze smokiem przylece chwile po nich żeby nie było takigo zamieszania. Dunark ''' Oczami Moli Dziś moje urodziny. Życzenia złożyli mi tylko rodzice, mimo tego że mówiłam o tym ostatnio dziewczyną. Widocznie zapomniały. Przyznam że zrobiło mi się troche smutno ale to nic. Na Berk zawsze Czawka i inni o tym pamiętali, było fajnie usłyszeć takie życzenia. O w moją stronę idzie uśmiechnięty Davin. Może on złoży mi życzenia. Oooo ten uśmiech....jest piękny. Przyznam że chłopak bardzo mi się podoba, jest naprawde fajnym chłopakiem i przyjacielem. Davin jak jego brat Kayl ma czarne włosy, a oczy ma koloru szarego podchodzącego pod błękit. Jest dosyć niski jak ja. Wszyscy na Dunark są niscy w poruwnaniu do Czkawki bo on ma ze 2 metry. Dobra Davin jest coraz bliżej!... -Hej Moli muszę ci coś powiedzieć.-zaczoł nerwowo drapać się po głowie. -Słucham-założyłam ręce na biodra i lekko się uśmiechnełam. -Ja już nie wytrzymam i muszę ci to powiedzieć....no bo ja....-zaczoł się jąkać. -Taaaak?-zapytałam. -No bo ja Moli...ja ..chciałbym złożyć ci życzenia z okazji urodzin. Życzę Ci wszystkiego co najlepsze i chciałbym powiedzieć ze konam cie-ostatnie słowa powiedział nie wyrażnie i szybko że nic z tego nie zrozumiałam. -Davin nie rozumiem powtórzysz?-zapytałam pełna nadzieji. -Mówiłem że życzę Ci wszystkiego co najlepsze.-zarumienił się. -Dziękuje za życzenia ale mówiłeś coś jeszcze. -Och no obra Moli ja cie kocham. Coś mnie do ciebie tak przyciąga, niewiem może twój uroczy uśmiech albo twoję cudowne czekoladowe oczy w których można się rozpłynąć czy sposób jaki na mnie patrzysz. Ale wiem jedno wiem że cię Kocham.-jego wzrok automatycznie wbił się w zieię. Za to nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć... -Davin ja ciebie też kocham. Odkąd cię poznałam myślę że jesteś cudownym chłopakiem jakiego nigdy nie znałam.-podniosłam jego podbrudek. Davin zaczoł się do mnie zbliżać. Już mieliśmy się pocałować lecz nagle... '''Oczami Astrid. Ostrzyłam topór aż tu nagle usłyszałam walenie w bębny. Oznaczało to przybycie wroga lub gościa do portu. Zerwałam się na równe nogi i poleciałam nad wode. Gdy doszłam na plac byli już tam wszyscy mieszkańcy Dunark. W oddali zobaczyłam statek który dobijał do brzegu. Nagle na środek placu wybiegła cała rozpromieniona Moli. Ja stałam z resztą dosyć blisko niej.. Oczami Moli Już mieliśmy się pocałować gdy usłyszeliśmy bębny. Szybko pobiegliśmy do portu a tak zobaczyłam statek który dobił do brzegu. Był to statek z Berk. Tak się cieszę! ROŹDZIAŁ 13 Wybiegłam na środek palu i czekałam na to jak ze statku zaczną wychodzić osoby. Ciekawa jestem kto przypłyną. Smoków nie widzę więc moi przyjaciele raczej nie przypłyneli. Nagle ze statku wyszedł Stoick-mój wujek, Pyskacz i sączyślin. -Stoick!-podeszłam do niego i z całej siły go przytuliłam. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Dunark dziwinie się na mnie patrzyli. Ze statku wyszli także Bliźniaki, Smark, Śledzik i Arthur ale nigdzie nie widzialam Czkawki. Szybko sie z nimi przywitałam. -Tak się ciesze że was widzę! Chodzcie przedstawie was moim przyjaciołom!-powiedziałam i podeszliśmy do reszty. -Więc tak to moi przyjaciele z Berk : Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, Sączysmark i Śledzik. A to Astrid, Sara, Amelia, Kayl i Davin-tym razem zwróciłam sie do Berk. -Miło was poznać-wzyscy z Dunark. -Nam także-wszyscy z Berk.Zaczełam rozmowe. -Co wy tu robicie?-zapytałam. -Przypłyneliśmy by pomuc wam przy wojnie z Dagurem no i na twoje urodziny jubilatko-powiedział Śledzik. Cała 9 złożyła mi życzenia. -A gdzie...-zaczełam mówić lecz nagle usłyszała piski i krzyki. Wszyscy Dunarczycy łapali za broń i przygotowali się do ataku natomiast ludzie z Berk ich uspokajali. Tylko po co? Oczami Czkawki. Właśnie miałem lądować na placu lecz zobaczyli mnie Dortwańczycy i zaczeli się bać. Przygotowywali sie do ataku. -Spokojnie to przyjaciel!-krzyknoł mój tata tak głośno że wszyscy ucichli i staneli w miejscu patrząc co się dzieje. Na środek placu wybiegła Moli i reszta przyjaciół z Berk oraz inne dzieciaki. Byłem w masce. Powoli wylądowałem na placu i zeszłem ze smoka. -Nie zabijaj nas!-krzyknoł ktoś z tłumu. -Kto to jest?-słyszałem wiele osób.Szczerbatek zaczoł warczeć wiec położyłem mu ręke na pysku i mówiłem że wszystko jest ok. Całe dunark patrzyło na mnie z podziwem a ludzie z Berk tylko lekko się zaśmiali. Podeszła do mnie Moli. -A już myślałam że nie przylecisz!-powiedziała i żuciła mi się na szyję. Ludzie dziwnie się patrzyli. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy ściągnołem maskę. -Szczerbatek! Choć tu do mnie!-powiedziała szczęśliwa Moli a smok zaczoł się do niej łasić. -Tak się cieszę!-pogłaskała Mordkę. Za to ja zaczołem mowić.: -Spokojnie ni macie się czego bać. To przyjaciel-zwróciłem się do Dunarczyków. -Ale to nocna furia! Ona niesie śmierć!-1 osoba. -Jak oswoiłeś tego smoka?! Nie zabił cię?-2 osoba. -Nie to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i wcale nie jest grożny-powiedziałem i dotknołem smoka pod brodą a ten odrazu zasnoł. -Jak to zrobiłeś? Zabiłeś go?-odezwał sie ktoś z tłumu. -Nie zabiłem.-klasnołem w dłonie a smok się obudził i siedział grzecznie. Słyszałem tylko różnie szepty np ,,Czy to pan smoków?, ,,Jak on to robi? i Jest niesamowity. Oczami Astrid Patrzyłam na to całe zajście i całkiem odjeło mi mowe. To pewnie kuzyn Moli, pogrąca smoków. Wiem tylko o nim że jest o rok starszy odemnie. Nawet nie wiem jak sie nazywa. Przyznam że jest strasznie przystoiny. Ma piękne zielone oczy. O idzie tu z Moli i z tym wielkim smokiem! Oczami Czkawki Moli zaprowadziła mnie do swoich przyjaciół z Dunark. Obok nich stali też jeżdzcy. Gdy byliśmy już blisko ci z Dunark odrazu cofneli sie w tył na widok Mordki. -Cześć.-przywitałem sie. -To jest mój kuzyn Czkawka a to Szczerbatek-przedstawiła nie dziewczyna. -Cześć jestem Astrid.-przed sobą zobaczyłem ładną dziewczynę. Miała bląd włosy zaplecione w warkocz i piękne niebieskie oczy. Odrazu w nich odpłynołem. -Ja jestem Sara-odezwała sie dziewczyna w czarnych włosach zaplecionych w koka. Miała piwne oczy. -Amelia-odezwała się dziewczyna o dość nietypowym koleorze włosów bo były one różowe.Miała też niebieskie oczy. -Davin-odpowiedział chłopak o czarnych włosach i szarych oczach. -Kayl-chłopak także o czarnych włosach a oczach koloru szaro niebieskiego. -To ty jesteś tym sławnym kuzynem Moli?-odezwała sie Amelia. -Sławnym?-zapytalem. -Moli tyle nam o tobie opowiadała-zaczeła Sara. -Mówiła też o smoku.-Astrid wskazała na Szczerbatka. -Zawsze marzyłam żeby dotknąć smoka ale u nas na Dunark to żadkość a z resztą prędzej by mnie zjadł-lekko się zaśmiała.(Astrid) -To choć. Twoje morzenie właśnie może się spełnić-powiedziałem i złapałem Astrid za nadgarstek lekko sie uśmiechając. -Nie bój sie on nic ci nie zrobi.-dziewczyna dotkneła mordki Szcerbatka a on się uśmiechnoł i zaczoł ją lizać. -Przestań już-prawie płakała ze śmiechu, zresztą jak inni. -Chyba cię polubił-zaśmiałem sie i pomogłem wstać jej z pod smoka. -Ile masz lat?-zapytał Kayl. -19 a co?-zapytałem. -A nic my mamy 18...oddawna masz smoka?-zapytał. -Niewiem może od 5 lat-odpowiedziałem. -A wy też macie smoki?-zapytała Sara wskazując na jeżdców. -Tak. Ja mam gronkla-Śledzik. -Ja mam Jota i Wyma-odpowiediał Mieczyk. -Ty osle ja mam Jota i Wyma-powiedziała ze złością Szpadka po czym z całej siły dostał w łeb. -Oni tak zawsze?-zapytał Davin. -Zawsze. Non stoper-odpowiedział Śledzik. -Bliźniaki mają zębiroga zamkogłowego-Moli. -A ja mam Koszmara ponocnika-odpowiedział z dumą Smark. -Sam bez pomocy nikogo go wytresowałem. Zaszsze sie mnie słucha. Hakokieł do nogi.-odwoedział dumnie Smark.A wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać. -Przygłubie twojego smoka tu nie ma. A z resztą przestań sie wreście ubarwiać bo sam go nie wytresowałeś.-powiedziałem. -Gdyby nie Czkawka to dawno by cie tu nie było.-Mieczyk. -No właśnie Smarku.-Szpadka. -Dobra za pół godziny widzimy sie w twierdzy ok?-zapytała Sara. -Ok ale po co?-Śledzik. -Zobaczycie na miejscu.-Amelia. Wszyscy oprucz Astrid mnie i Moli poszli. Moli zaczeła bawić się z Mordką a do mnie podeszła Astrid i zaczeła: -Czkawka dziękuję że...no wiesz mogłam dotknąć smoka i....-zaczela. -Niema za co. Jeżeli będziesz chciała to mogę zabrać cię na lot-odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Z chęcią. Mam sprawę. W twierdzy odbędzie sie impreza urodzinowa dla Moli. Przyprowadzisz ja trochę póżnej?-zapytała z nadzieją. -Jasne to zaraz się zobaczymy.-zgodziłem sie a dziewczyna popędziła w strone twierdzy. Oczami Astrid Cały dzisiejszy dzień przygotowywaliśmy imprezę. Właśnie posprawdzałam czy wszystko dopięte jest na ostatni guzik. Wystarczyło tylko się schować i zaczekać jak Czkawka przyprowadzi Moli. W między czasie usiadłam na krześle i myślała. Niewiem czemu ale moje myśli pochłonoł Czkawka... skąś znam te oczy. Kiedyś mi się przyśniły. Miałam wtedy koszmar. Na Dunark najechał tajemniczy jeżdzca i strasznie dziwny smok, razem ze swoiom armiom. Lecz nie byli to zwykli ludzie. Gdy któryś z nich został skaleczony to odrazu jego rana sie zrastała a on stawał się jeszcze bardziej silniejszy. Pamiętam też obraz jednej jaskini w której namalowany był ten smok. Z wyglądu nie był ładny. Na sam koniec snu gdy wszyscy powoli umierali zobaczyłam te oczy.... Te piękne zielone oczy nic więcej. Tylko o co w tym chodzi? Nie będe teraz zawracać sobie głowy jakimiś koszmarami. A propo kuzyna Moli jest on bardzo przystoiny i odważny. Wytresował nocną furie, o już coś! Właśnie w moją strone podszedł Kayl. -Astrid, musimy pogadać.-miał dość poważną mine. -Jasne. Mów.-odpowiedziałam wstając. -Nie choć gdzie indziej.-złapał mnie za nadgarstek i zaprowadził na plaże. -Więc oco chodzi.-obruciłam się w jego stronę. Kayl mnie pocałował. Oddałam pocaunek, całowaliśmy się tak kilka minut a gdy się oderwaliśmy klęknoł i zapytał sie: -Astrid jesteśmy ze sobą dość długo. Wiem że cię kocham i czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie?-strasznie mnie zaskoczył. Wytrzeszczyłam wtedy oczy, nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć.... Oczami Czkawki Astrid poprosiła mnie żebym przyprowadził kuzynkę trochę później. Przyznam że jest bardzo ładna, nie potrafiłem odmówić tym oczom. Przypominają mi one oczy Savy.Także są takie niebieskie. -I co takiego wydarzyło sie przez ten czas? Poznałaś kogoś?-zapytałem Moli poruszając zabawnie brwiami. Dziewczyna dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała lecz po chwili wybuchła śmiechem. -Ty tak na serio?-założyła ręce na biodra. -Serio serio-znów zrobiłem tak samo. -No dobra dobra powiem. Podoba mi się Davin.-lakko sie zarumieniła. -To mu to powiedz.-oparłem się o Mordkę. -Mówiłam. Zresztą on pierwszy wyznał co do mnie czuję. Już mieliśmy się pocałować ale wy przypłyneliście-Moli i ja zawsze mówiliśmy sobie prawde nieważne jaka byłaby bolesna. -Cieszę się. Moli się zakochała. Nareście!-wtykałem jej palce w żebra. -Ha ha ha. A pan przystoiny kiedy się zakocha?-(To ha ha ha czytajcie z przerwami) -Niewiem. Jeszcze nikogo takiego nie poznałem. A z resztą nikogo takiego oprócz Szpadki na Berk nie ma-podrapałem się po głowie. -A z Dunark?-spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. -Praktycznie to nikogo tu jeszcze nie znam.Wiem tylko jak każda z dziewczyn się nazywa-odpowiedziałem. -Astrid jest naprawdę świetną zabawną wysportowaną i pełną przygód przyjaciółką, Sara jest lojalna i spokojna a Amelia zwariowana i naprawdę cudowna. Jest jeszcze Cornelia ale to taka wredna szmata. Jak tu zamieszkałam to nie dawała mi spokoju. -Acha. Jeszcze jej nie widziałem. A co z chłopakami?-zapytałem. -Davin jest cudowny, przystoiny, ma piękne oczy, i wogóle same zalety.-rozmarzyłam się. -Ta napewno. Wiesz czuje się nieco zazdrosny. -Och ty zawsze jesteś jednym z najlepszych i moim numerem 1. -A reszta?-zapytałem z usmiechem. -Jest jeszcze Kayl brat Davina. Przyznam że jest strasznym egoistą i jest czasami wredny ale też potrafi być miły i uczciwy. To chłopak Astrid. Ale dziewczyna jest z nim z małego przymusu. -Jakiego?-byłem trroche ciekawy. -Ich mamy to przyjaciółki i sobie coś umyśliły. Jest jeszcze Morgan. Straszny wredny wyzozumialec zadufany w sobie i wścipski dzieciak. Jest chłopakiem Corneli. A ona jest córką wodza. -To już chyba dużo o nich wiem. Choć idziemy do twierdzy. -Ok ale co tam jest? -Niewiem zaraz się dowiemy.-z mojej twarzy nie schodził tajemniczy uśmiech. Zawołałem Mordkę i ruszyliśmy za Moli. ROŹDZIAŁ 14 Oczami Astrid. Stałam jak słup soli. Nie potrafiłam się odezwać, wydusić z siebie choć jedno słowo. Właśnie oświadczył mi się Kayl. Chłopak z którym jestem z pekkoego przymusu... -Astrid oowiesz?-był zdenerwowany. -Kayl ja....ja nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. -Tak czy Nie?-już nie klęxzał tylko wstał. -Nie. Pszepraszam, ale nie.- nie zgodziłam się. -Czemu? Tak się starałem ślub jest już zaplanowany. Wystarczy tylko zaprosić gości Astrid-był roźczarowany. -Kayl często się kucimy. Jesteśmy młodzi, jeszcze chyba nie dorośliśmy do takiego obowiązku. Młodzieź w tym wieku szaleje, szuka przygód!-mówiłam to co myśle. -Czyli nie zgodzisz się bo co? Bo chcesz poszaleć? Jasne ślub możemy przełożyć.-był za pewny siebie. -Ty nic nie rozumiesz!Nasze mamy znają się od małego. To jasne że chcą byśmy byli razem ale ja nie chce-powiedziałam troche ciszej. -Nie kochasz mnie? Tak?-zapytał. -Jesteś beszczelny w stosunku do mnie, a ja mam cię jako kolege. -Acha czyli ja się tu staram i licze na lepsze a ty tak poprostu to olewasz?-zapytał ze złością. -Ja poprostu chce doznać prawdziwej miłości! Nie rozumiesz? -To ja ci nie wystarczam?-zapytał. -Jesteś kolegą. Teraz to wiem, zobacz tylko jak mnie traktujesz! Flirtujesz z inną na moich oczach! I to jest miłość?-zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. -Ty szmato (pszepraszam) jak tak możesz mówić?!- kszyknoł i z całej siły popchnoł mnie . Upadłam na odstający korzeń a z tyłu mojej głowy leciała mokra czerwona ciecz. Moja krew. -Zrywam z tobą! -krzyknoł w moją strone chłopak i poszedł. Jak on tak mógł? Popchnąć mnie z całej siły i jeszcze tak nazwać?! Skuliłam się i zaczełam płakać. W między czasie próbowałam zatamować krew. Wieczorem gdy już się ściemniało wróciłam do domu. Moich rodziców nie było, ponieważ bawili się w twierdzy. Na urodzinach Moli. Za to ja odświerzyłam się, opatrzyłam rane, przebrałam się i zaczełam malować. Gdy skończyłam dokładnie przyjrzałam się rysunkowi na którym namalowany był zachód słońca. Na jego tle leciał smok. Był czarny jak noc lecz bez jeźdzca. Odrazu przypomniał mi się Szczerbatek. Odłorzyłam obraz i poszłam spac. Oczami Czkawki. Moli zaprowadziła nas do twierdzy. Za nim zdążyła dotknąć koładki zakryłem jej oczy i sam wprowadziłem ją do środka. -Sto lat Moli!!-krzykneło całe Dunark z Berk. -Nie spodziewałam się że będziecie pamiętać! Dziękuje.-powiedziała wzruszona dziewczyna. Wszyscy pokolei podchodzili do jubilatki i składali jej życzenia dając prezęty. Nadeszła moja kolej. -Proszę-powiedziałem dając jej naszyjnik. -Dziękuje. Jest piękny. Zapniesz mi go?- obruciła się do mnie plecami i podała naszyjnik który po chwili znajdował się na jej szyi. Impreza trwała do rana. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili tańcząc i śpiewając. Było także dużo ciast i tort. Lał się też alkochol. Przyznam że wraz z Davinem i Sączysmarkiem wypiłem 2 kufle. Na urodzinach pojawiła się córka wodza i jej chłopak. Nazywa się Cornelia, raz z nią zatańczyłem. Patrzyła na mnie proszącym wzrokiem więc to zrobiłem. Morgan patrzył na mnie nieco wrogim spojrzeniem ale co raz się żyję. Nad ranem ciocia Karin zaprowadziła mnie do jej domu gdzie ja tata i pyskacz mieliśmy nocować. Reszta zatrzymała się domu wodza i jego prwaej ręki. Szczerbatek czekał na mnie w pokoju a ja odrazu jak do niego weszłem usnolem. Następny dzień. Obudził mnie ryk Szczerbola który domagał się latania. Przyznam że po wczorajszym bolała mnie głowa ale nie tak strasznie. Wziołem szybki prysznic, ubralem kombinezon i zszedłem na dół do kuchni. Wszyscy czyli Ciocia Karin, wujek Sven, Moli, tata i Pyskacz kończyli jeść śniadanie. Pyskacz właśnie odchodził od stołu. -Cześć-powiedziałem zaspanym głosem ziewając. -Witaj młody-odpowiedzieli. -Czkawka pośpiesz się za 15 min. zaczynają się zajęcia na arenie! A ty dopiero wstałeś-poinformowała mnie Moli ubierając buty. -Nic się nie stanie jak się troche spuźnie nie?-zapytałem biorąc pieczywo do ręki. -O nie mój drogi dziś prowadzisz zajęcia.-powiedziała Moli zabierając mi bułkę. -Widzieliście ją?-zapytałem dorosłych z lekkim wyżutem. -Choć młody.-poklepał mnie Pyskacz idący w strone drzwi. -Ale przelecę się na Mordce. Tylko 5 min. zdąże-poinfomowałem reszte. Wskoczyłem na smoka i wzbiłem się w powietrze. Moli i Pyskacz poszli już na zajęcia które będa mniej więcej za 10 min. Gdy byłem już w góże bez problemu wypatrzyłem arenę i po kilku minutach tam poleciałem. -No Mordko. Czas zacząć-poklepałem smoka i wleciałem jak torpeda do środka. Wszyscy na mój widok odskoczyli. -Cześć wszystkim-powiedziałem do uczniów czyli do Moli, Astrid, Sary, Ameli, Davina, Kayla, Corneli i Morgana, były także osoby z Berk czyli Śledzik, Smark i bliżniaki. Troche ich jest. -Cześć.-odpowiedzieli. -Ok dzieciaki. Czkawka będzie was uczył obrony przed smokami i ich tajemnice.-powiedział Pyskacz. -Ale po co jak na Dunark i wokół wyspy nie ma smoków-zapytał Kayl. -Bo po Dagurze możecie spodziewać się wszystkiego.-powiedziałem bez chwili namysłu. -W sęsie?-Sara. -W sęsie wandersmoka, Alfy lub innych groźnych gatunków.-Śledzik. -I ty masz nauczyć nas jak mamy sie bronić? Pewnie sam ledwo co potrafisz chwycić za topór-zaśmiał się Morgan. Wszyscy chłopcy z Dunark nie byli tacy chudzi tylko mieli troche masy na sobie. Jak Smark a może grubsi. -Dobra, kto jest z was najlepszym wojownikiem? I nie przegrał nawet 1 walki?-zapytałem zirytowany. -Ja-przedemną stanoł Kayl.-ok będzie zabawa. -Szczerbatek odejć na bok-zwróciłem się do smoka który stał na środku areny. -Dobra więc zaczynaj-zaczołem pewnie. -Ale co?-Kayl. -Jak to co walkę. Czym chcesz walczyć?-zapytałem podchodząc do arsenału z bronią. -Hmm. Mieczem-odpowiedział dumnie. Za to ja podałem mu miecz i sam wziołem jakąś zardzewiałą starą broń-też miecz. -I ty tym chcesz walczyć-zapytał. -Jasne.-odp. Walka się zaczeła. Bez problemu zatrzymywałem ciosy ale przyznam że Kayl także był dobry. Po chwili mój miecz się złamał a on patrzył na mnie tylko z cwaniaczkim uśmieszkiem. Zadałem mu kilka ciosów których się nie spodziewał i wygrałem walkę powalajac go na ziemę. -Nadal masz wątpliwości?-zapytałem z uśmiechem podając mu ręke. -Jak mam być szczery to nie...-odtrącił ręke i wstał o własnych siłach. -Dobra więc usiaćcie a ja opowiem wam troche o smokach. Wybierzcie gatunek.-podałem im smoczą księge. -Opowiedz o Nocnej furii-powiedziała Astrid. -No więc tak... no i tyle o nich wiem.-skończyłem. -Więc Szczerbatek jest ostatni z gatunku-zapytała Sara. -Tak-odpowiedziałem niepewnie. Nie chciałem mówić im narazie o Savie. Ale podszedł do mnie Szczerbol i dostałem od niego ogonem. -Ałłł. Co ty se robisz?-zapytałem rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. -Pamiętam że Mordka zawsze karała cię za mówienie kłamstw-powiedziała Moli unosząc brew. -No dobra powiem wam. Ostatnio znalazłem i wytresowałem drugą Nocną Furie....-wszystkim opadły szczęki hehe. -Ale...czemu nic nie mówiłeś?-Amelia -Sam nie wiem. Ma na imię Sava. Jest nieco mniejsza od Mordki. A oczy ....oczy.....-zaczołem. -Co oczy?-Davin. -To toche dziwnie i głupio zabrzmi ale oczy ma takie same jak ty Astrid.-spojrzałem na żdzinioną dziewczyne. -Jak moje?-zapytała. -Tak Sava ma śliczne oczy.-zaśmiałem się. -Astrid także-Kayl. -Kayl wiesz że....-zaczeła. -Tak wiem. Ale chce zacząć przyjaźń od nowa.-chłopak podszedł do Astrid. -Po tym co mi zrobiłeś? I po tym jak mnie nazwałeś?!-zapytała odchodząc od niego. -Och nie obrażaj się kotek.-Kayl. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Ty Suk****nie-z jej oczu zaczeły spływać łzy. Wszyscy patrzyli się na tą scene z wielkim ździwieniem. -Sama tego chciałaś!-Astrid właśne się obróciła w stronę wyjścia gdy nagle żucił w nią małym podręcznym nożem.... Oczami Astrid Nie chciałam robić scen i się zaczynać więc obruciłam się i miałam wychodzić lecz poczułam w udzie straszny bół. Złapałam się za nie i upadłam. Z mojej nogi wystawał moły noż a krew lała się ze mnie strumieniem. -Co ty zrobiłeś!?-usłyszała krzyk Czkawki. -Wszyscy idzcie natychmiast do domu!-rozkazał i sam podbiegł do mnie i zaczoł opatrywać ranę. -Syyy boli....-syknełam z bólu. -Ej spokojnie mała. Wszystko jest dobrze-Czkawka uśmiechnoł się i wzioł mnie na ręce. -Strasznie boli-zaczełam. -Wiem ale musisz wytrzymać. Moli gdzie znajdę tu jakąś pomoc? Niewiem szamanę? Co kolwiek.-zapytał. Na arenie zastała tylko ona i Czkawka. -Jest Natasza. Leczy tutejszych ludzi. Choć za mną-Moli. -Astrid jeszcze chwile wytrzymaj ok?-zwrócił się do mnie. -Jak mówiłeś o oczach Savy, że są takie niebieskie jak moje to..?-zawachałam się. -To uważałem że obie macie piękne oczy-zobaczyłam tylko jak chłopak się uśmiech. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech ale po chwili widziałam tylko ciemność.... ROŹDZIAŁ 15 Oczami Astrid.' ' Obudziłam się w domu. A raczej w swoim pokoju. Momętalnie przed oczami przeleciały mi ostatnie wydarzenia. Były okropne. Pamiętam tulko tyle że Kayl rzucił we mnie nożem a później Czkawka wzioł mnie na ręce i gdzieś niusł. Tylko nie mam pojęcia gdzie. Prubowałam wstać tylko poczułam przyszywający ból na udzie. Syknełam z bólu i położyłam się spowrotem. Nagle drzwi do mojego pokoju zaczeły się otwierać a w nich ujrzałam mamę, Sare, Amelie, Moli i Davina. -Astrid. Obudziłaś się. Pszyszli do ciebie przyjaciele.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta mama (Daria) i wyszła z pokoju. -Cześć Astrid. Jak się czujesz?-zapytała Amelia. -Hej. Gdyby nie ten ból było by świetnie-uśmiechnełam się. -Pewnie pamiętasz co się wczoeaj stało?-Sara. -Niestety tak. Moli gdzie zabrał mnie Czkawka.-byłam ciekawa. -Zabrał cię do szamanki. Dała maści, i zbadała cię. A później przyniusł cię tutaj-Moli. -A gdzie jest? Chce mu podziękować.-ja. -Jest z Kaylem.-Davin. -Co? Co on tam robi?-ja. -Niewiemy. Czkawka i Kayl są u wodza i mają dać mu karę. Za to co ci zrobił.-Amelia. -Mówił że najchętniej wygnał by go z wyspy. Ale wódz tego raczej nie zrobi.-Sara. -Astrid o co się pokuciliście?-Moli. -Kayl mi się oświadczył a ja odmuwiłam i powiedziała mu że chce poznać prawdziwą miłość a nie wychodzić za kogoś z kim jestem z przymusu. I tak się zaczeło. Zaczoł mnie wyzywać i prawie mnie zabił. -tu się rozpłakałam. -Jak on mógł coś takiego zrobić? Nie jest już moim bratem.-Davin złapał się za głowę. -Chciała bym podziękować Czkawce.-powiedziałam. -Powiem mu żeby do ciebie przyszedł dobrze?-zapytała Moli. -Jasne. Bardzo wam dziękuję,i przepraszam bo chce zostać sama.-powiedziałam a reszta powoli wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zostałam sama. Znowu. Obudziłam się a przed sobą zobaczyłam piękne zielone oczy wpatrujące się we mnie. - Moli powiedziała że chcesz pogadać. Jak się czujesz?-zapytał. -Troche boli ale da sie przerzyć.-powiedziała mi żuciłam sie mu na szyje. Odwzajemnił uścisk. -Bardzo dziękuje.-powiedziałam. -Za co?-ździwił się. -Za pomoc-uśmiechnełam się. -Pomożesz mi wstać? Zaraz zajęcia na arenie-odkryłam koc ale chłopak zakrył go spowrotem. Spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem. -Nie pójdziesz na żadne zajęcia puki nie wyzdrowiejesz jasne?-przykrył mnie jeszcze jednym kocem. -Nie. Musze na nich być-prubowałam wstać ale nie mogłam. -Bo się fochne-ostrzegł mnie. -Czy to szantarz?-zapytałam i razem wybuchneliśmy śmiechem. -Obiecaj że nie będziesz wstawać ani się przemęczać.-zrobił słodką mine. -Dobrze nie będe.-jego uwage zwróciły moje prace. -Ślicznie malujesz-pokazał mi obrazek zachodu słońca i smoków. -A to?- zapytał ze śmiechem pokazujac mi rysunek na który był Szczerbatek- śliczny jak w realu. -Dzięki-zarumieniłam się. -Pewnie będziesz się nudziła.-podał mi kilka kartek i węgiel. -Namaluj mi coś-uśmiechnoł się i wyszedł z domu zostawiając mnie z rumięcami i uśmiechem na twarzy. Jaki on boski. Niedość że przystojny to jeszcze miły, potrafi poprawić chumor, rozśmieszyć, pocieszyć. obronić, przeprosić, nie robić wyrzutów i jeszcze tego jest... Chciała bym poznać go bliżej. Ok dobra co by mu namalować.... Cześć, przepraszam że dawno nexta nie było ale mam mało czasu, dużo nauki i brak weny :( Dziś postaram się żeby dodać roździał. ' ROŹDZIAŁ 16 Ten roździał dedykuje ''Darek59'' za wymyślenie najśmieszniejszego i orginalnego pomysłu na rysunek Astrid. Dziękuje także reście która też dała kilka fajnych propozycji i pozdrawiam cytelników. Detykt dla Darka59 :) Oczami Czkawki. Za to co Kayl zrobił Astrid dostał karę odemnie i od wodza Dunark. Chłopak będzie pracował w kuźni, będzie łowił ryby, pasł bydło przez kilka mięsięcy. Co dokładnie będzie robił w danym dniu zostanie uzgodnione przez wodza i jego przyjaciela Morisa. Dziś chłopak łowi ryby a co do zajęć w akademi, ma zakaz pokazywania się na arenie do odwołania kary. Szanuje ludzi a zwlaszcza kobiety, Kayl nie powinien tak traktować swojej dziewczyny, no byłej dziewczyny. Astrid jest śliczna, mądra i i.....no cuż przyciągają mnie do niej jej oczy. Te niebieskie oczy które przypominają mi Save. Są dokładnie takie same. Właśnie ide na zajęcia. Dziś prowadze zajęcia z obrony przed smokami. Za kilka dni kiedy Astrid wyzdrowieje zabiore ich na smoczą wyspę i pokaże kilka rzeczy. -Cześć wszystkim!-przywitałem się. -Cześć-odpowiedzieli. -Czkawka byłeś u Astrid? Chciała cię widzieć-Sara. -Tak byłem-usłyszamem za sobą ciche (buczenie?) Takie uuuuuuu. Byli to chłopcy(Śledzik, Smark, Mieczyk, Davin i Morgan). Spojrzałem na nich z przymrużonymi oczami a dziewczyny tylko zachichotały. -Dobra, co dziś robimy?-Moli. -Naucze was obrony przed smokami. -Eeee nuda. Przecież my to wszystko umiemy.-ziewnoł Smark. -Wy tak. Jak nie chcesz to zawsze możesz pomuc Kaylowi albo sprztnąć obore.-wszyscy się zaśmiali. -No dobra, dobra wole ponudzić się kolejny raz.-Smark. -To od czego zaczynamy?-Amelia. -Będziecie musieli obronić się przed Szczerbolem-pokazałem na smoka. -Ale jak?-Morgan. -Normalnie. Jeśli ktoś słuchał na ostatnich zajęciach będzie wiedział. -Ale ten smok nic nam nie zrobi-Sara pokazała na smoka siędzącego jak dzicko z uśmiechniętą mordką. -Nie wierzycie w moje możliwości?-nikt się nie odezwał i wzioł tarcze. -Tylko go nie skrzywdzcie. On też wam nic nie zrobi.-podeszłem do smoka i szepnołem mu do ucha kilka słuw po smoczemu. Mordka nie była już potulna jak baranek tylko była gotowa do ataku. Przyznam że całkiem dobrze sobie radzili. Nikomu nic się nie stało. Odkąd spodkałem Save wszystko się zmienia. Te moce które posiąde będąc smoczym panem powoli się spełniają. Jestem szybszy silniejszy, posługuje się smoczym językiem i porozumiewam się telepatycznie z innymi smokami. Szczerbol i Sava nie powiedzieli mi tylko jednej rzeczy. Ostaniej mocy jaką posiąde, podobno jest zbyt silna. -Na szkoleniu poszło wam bardzo dobrze. Mam dla was niespodzianke-powiedziałem. -Jaką?-Cornelia. -Niewiem czy się wam spodoba ale popłyniemy na smoczą wyspę.-wszyscy się ucieszyli. -A co tam będziemy robić?-Morgan. -Odpoczniecie od treninguw, zrobimy biwak i poznacie nowe gatunki smoków, a nawet może Save.-powiedziałem -Bardzo chciała bym ją zobaczyć-Amelia. -Ja też! Jesteś kochany.-podbiegła do mnie Cornelia i przytuliła. Niechętnie z grymasem na twarzy oddałem uścisk. Wszyscy to zauwarzyli. -To kiedy płyniemy?-Sara. -Kiedy Astrid wyzdrowieje.-ja. -Czkawka po co nam Astrid?-Cornelia. -Astrid z tego co wiem należy do akademi.-Śledzik. -Śledzik ma racje. Wszyscy albo nikt.-powiedziałem i poszedłem do domu dziewczyny. -Szczerbatek choć!-smok ruszył za mną. OCZAMI ASTRID Właśnie skończyłam rysunek dla Czkawki gdy usłyszałam wielki huk. Ktoś wpadł przez okno. Przestraszona zobaczyłam przed sobą wielkiego czarnego smoka jak noc. Patrzył na mnie przyjaźnie, a zza niego wyłonił się chłopak moich marzeń..... Ok nie przesadzajmy,....zza smoka wyłonił się Czkawka. -Jak się czujesz?-zapytał. -Ok,ale troche mnie przestraszyłeś.-uśmiechnełam się. -Sorry nie chciałem. Jak wyzdrowiejesz popłyniemy na smoczą wyspę. -To świetnie! Obiecałeś mi że zabierzesz mnie kiedyś na lot.-wskazała na smoka który położył się obok niej i zaczoł zasypiać. -Jest śliczny-powiedziała głaszcąc go. -Ty też-powiedziałem tak cich że nie usłyszała. -Co mówiłeś? -Że zabiore cie na lot. -Już nie chce tu leżeć z moją nogą jest dobrze. Czasem tylko zaboli. -Pokaż.-dziewczyna wstała i przeszła się po pokoju. Miała na sobie krótkie spodenki i bluzkę na ramiączkach z ciepłym futerkiem. Już podchodziła do szafki gdy się zachwiała. Już miałam zderzyć się z podłogą ale znalazłam si w ciepłych i silnych ramionach. -Uważaj. Jeszcze nie możesz chodzić. -Wiem.-położyłam się spowrotem a smok jeszcze bardziej się we mnie wtulił. -Polubił cię.-uśmiechnoł się. -Widze. Mam dla ciebie rysunek.-pokazałam mu. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Astrid podała mi rysunek przedstawiający mnie powalającego Kayla. Był taki realistyczny, i pomyslowy. -Pomyślałam że namaluje coś takiego, no wiesz-zarumieniła się. -Dzięki jest świetny.-uśmiechnołm się. -Muszę już iść.-spojrzałem na śpiącego smoka. -Chcesz żeby został? Zajoł sie tobą?-zapytałem. -Jeśli może.-pogłaskała go. -Jak się obudzi powiesz mu że poszedłem do Moli ok? -Dobra. Dzięki Czkawka. Pocałowałem dziewczyne w policzek i wyszedłem oknem do domu Moli. Wszedłem do domu kuzynki a tam cała moja rodzinka właśnie zasiadała do stołu. -Hmm co tak ładnie pachnie?-zapytałem. -Kurczak z warzywami.-odpowiedziała ciocia Karin. -Szkoda że Valka nie przypłyneła z wami.-Sven. -Wiem ale do mojego powrotu ktoś musi zająć się wioska. A jakby ktoś zaatakował?-Stoick. -Tato Dagur szykuje sie na wojne z Dunarczykami. Nie tracił by na nas czasu, zwłaszcza gdy niema szans.-zaśmiałem się. -Czkawka ma racje.-Karin. -A gdzie zapodziałeś Szczerbatka?-Moli. -Został u Astrid.-wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. -No co? Co się tak patrzycie?-podniosłem brew do góry. -A nic.-Stoick. -Dobra Czkawka co on tam robi?-Moli. -Byłem u Astrid a ten zasnoł obok niej więc nie chciałem go budzić. Chciała by został.-ja. -Achaaaaa, wszystko rozumiem. Prawie.-Pyskacz. -Czego Gburku nie pojmujesz??-zapytałem. -Tego co Hadocck robiłeś u Astrid.-Pyskacz. -Zjeść mi nie dacie. serio?-niedowierzałem. -Ma racje dajcie mu zjeść.=Karin. Zjadłem i ładnie podziękowałem cioci za posiłek. Wyszedłem z domu i kierowałem się na plaże. Są tu naprawde piękne widoki, jak na Berk. OCZAMI ASTRID Czkawka wyszedł a ze mną został Szczerbatek. Jest boski, właśnie śpi. Miło ze strony chłopaka ze pozwolił mu tu zostać. To naprawde niesamowity smok zresztą jak jego właściciel. Z głowy nie mogą wyjść mi te piękne zielone oczy. Są cudowne i takie realne jak świerza trawa. Głos także ma dojrzały i cały przystoiny ale to sie nie liczy. Liczy si ęwewnętrzne piękno, to jaki jest. A jest naprawde miły, potrafi pocieszyć, pomuc. Zazdroszcze Moli kuzyna z którym spędziła troche czasu. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. -Proszę!-powiedziałam. -To ja skarbie-zobaczyłam mame która niosła na tacy jedzenie a w ręce trzymała leki w szklanych butelkach. Gdy zobaczyła smoka leżącego obok mnie odrazu cofneła się i ze strachu upuściła buteleczki, które pobiły się na drobny mak.... -Mamo spokojnie. To przyjaciel.-pogłaskałam Mordkę która już się obudziła. -Ale...co robi tu ten smok.......czyj on jest?-zapytała kładąc jedzenie na szafce. -To Szczerbatek smok Czkawki.-Powiedziałam. -Tego smoczego pana?-zapytała siadając obok mnie.\ -No ...yyy..tak. -Jak się tu znalazł?-zapytała. -Czkawka przyszedł do mnie w odwiedziny a Mordka tu zasneła a ja chciałam by tu został więc Czkawka później po niego przyjdzie albo nie.-wyjaśniłam. -Albo nie?? -Albo sam do niego pójdzie. Jest niesamowity sama chciałabym mieć takiego przyjaciela-rozmarzyłam się. -Czkawkę czy smoka?-zapytała mama i złapała mnie za nos. -Och smoka.Chciała bym doświadzyć takiej przyjaźni jak Szczerbol i Czkawka. -Znam cię Astrid. Coś się zmieniło. -Odkąd się tu zjawił jest inaczej. Pokazał nie tylko mi piękno smoków ale także piękno wewnętrzne. Ma szacunek którym darzy każdego z nas. Jest niesamowity i też mogłabym mieć takiego przyjaciela. Smok mnie polubił, tak powiedział Czkawka.-wyjaśniłam a mama tylko się uśmiechneła.\ -Mamo moge wyjść na dwór? Szczerbatek mi pomoże-pokazałam na uśmiechniętego smoka. -Sama nie wiem-zamyśliła się. -Prosimyyyy-razem ze smokiem zrobilam sweet mine jak kot w butach ze shreka:) -Możesz jeśli Morda ci pomoże. -Dziękuje. Kocham cię-dałam mamie buziaka w policzek i poszłam powoli się ubrać. Mama czekała na mnie w kuchni a Szczerbatek w pokoju. -Szczerbol pomuż mi zejść.-powiedziałam a smok nadstawił swój grzbiet. Ostrożnie na niego wsiadłam a Szczerbatek zniosł mnie na sam doł. Pożegnałam się z mamą, zeszłam ze smoka i wyszłam na zewnątrz ciągle trzymając się towarzysza. Miałam nadzieje że spotkam Czkawkę. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Siedziałem na wilgotnym piasku gdy nagle w mojej głowie usłyszałem głos...głos Szczerbatka. Brzmiał on tak : Przyjdz na plac. Przyznam że się troche ździwilem ale poszedłem tak jak mi powiedział. Właśnie dotarlem na plac a przed sobą zobaczyłem Szczerbatka i Astrid. Dziewczyna szła samodzielnie ale jednak przy smoku. -A jednak jesteś uparta.-zaśmiałem się. -Miałem dość siedzenia w domu. Noga już prawie nie boli.-Astrid. -Prawie a nie to różnica-powiedziałem. -Oj nie bądz taki. Szczerbatek się mną opiekuje.-na jej twarz pojawił się piękny uśmiech. -Pamiętasz jak obiecałem ci że zabiore cię na lot?-odwzajemniłem uśmiech. -Muwisz poważnie?-była szczęśliwa. -Jasne. Przy zachodzie słońca loty są niesamowite.-powiedziałem wsiadając na smoka i podając ręke Astrid. Dziewczyna po chwili była na grzbiecie smoka. -Dobra teraz trzymaj się mocno- ręce oplotła wokół mojego torsu. -I widzisz lecisz-powiedziałem po chwili. -To jest niesamowite!-jedną ręką łapała chmury a drugą nadal się mnie trzymała. ROŹDZIAŁ 17 OCZAMI ASTRIDTekst pochyłą czcionką Mineło kilka dni od kąd Czkawka zabrał mnie na pierwszy lot na Szczerbatku. Był cudownie i tak niesamowicie!!! Od kąd pojawił się tu ze smokiem moje życie obróciło się o 180 stopni. Nabrało sensu i kolorów jest inne. Zerwałam z Kaylem, dużo czasu spędzam z przyjaciółmi. Cornelia cały czas przystawia się do Czkawki a Morgan robi się zazdrosny. Kilka dni temu kiedy chłopak przyszedł na zajęcia to schował się przed Cornelią w beczce. Kazał jej powiedzieć że zajęcia są odwołane i żeby szukała go na plaży. A że ta dziewczyna nie za bardzo używa swojego mózgu posłuchała. Czkawka unika jej jak tylko może. OCZAMI CZKAWKITekst pochyłą czcionką Ta Cornelia doprowadza mnie do takiego szału że szkoda gadać! Już nie raz miałem długą rozmowe z jej chłopakiem. Mam jej dość. Dużo czasu spędzam z przyjaciółmi takimi jak : Smark, bliżniaki, śledik, Amelia, Moli, Sara, Davin i przede wszystkim Astrid. Jest świetna, bardzo ją lubie. Mam zabrać ją dziś na drugi lot. Obiecałem jej to. Właśnie skończyłem jeść śniadanie i wyszedłem z Mordką na zajęcia. Właśnie tylko z nią bo Moli codziennie wychodzi gdzieś ze swoim chłopakiem- Davinem. Niech no tylko ją skrzywdzi będzie miał nie tylko doczynienia ze mną ale także z nocną furią a raczej dwoma. -Cześć. Mam świetną wiadomość.-powiedziałem a reszta spojrzała się na mnie i odpowiedziała. -Hej Czkawka. -A więc co to za wiadomość.-zapytała Sara ale przerwałem. -Gdzie jest Moli?-zapytałem. -Nie było jej dziś w domu ięc pomyślałem że wyszła z tobą-odpowiedział Davin. -No to w takim razie gdzie jest?-Amelia. -nie mam pojęcia-Ja. -Czkawuś nie przejmuj się Moli tylko powiedz nam co to za wiadomość-Cornelia. -Cornelia nie nazywaj mnie Czkawka i daj mi spokuj dobra!?-wybuchłem. -Ale po tym co między nami zaszło?-zapytała a wszyscy spojrzeli na nas. Oczy Astrid natychmiast się rozbłysły. -Nic między nami nie zaszło dziewczyno. Uspokuj się i nie kłam.-powiedziałem. -Nic nie zaszło tak? opowiedz wszystkim co robiłeś wczoraj w nocy.-skłamała a reszta słuchała z niedowierzaniem. -W nocy spałem a z tobą nic wspulnego nie mam. Teraz do cholery musze skupić się na szukaniu kuzynki a nie na twoich kłamstwach k*rwa!-dziewczyna nie odezwała się ani słowem tylko skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zrobiła niewinną mine. -Miałem wam powiedzieć że za 5 dni płyniemy na smoczą wyspę jak mówiłem. -Ale super! Nareście!-Amelia. -Dzisiaj macie wolne. Przez ten tydzień dużo pracowaliście i na to zasłużyliście. No większość z was-tu spojrzałem na Smarka. -Dobra ale Smark, bliźniaki pomożecie mi znaleść Moli.-powiedziałem a reszta wyszła z areny. -Czemu my?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Smark. -No bo tak.-odp. -Czkawka ja wam pomoge.-usłyszałem za sobą głos Astrid. -Ok to bliżniaki poszukacie na plaży, Smark poszuka w wiosce a ja z Astrid pójdziemy w strone lasu.-wszyscy się zgodzili. U CZKAWKI I ASTRID -Jak myślisz gdzie jest Moli?-zapytała Astrid. -Gdybyśmy byli na Berk to napewno bym wiedział.-lekko się zaśmiał. -No tak.-As posłała chłopakowi uśmiech. -Może jest w wiosce a my szlajamy się bez sęsu po lesie.-Czkawka. -Być może. Ale nic nie wiadomo Czkawka.-As. U BLIŻNIAKÓW -Hej Szpadka!-Mieczyk zawołał siostre. -Ej gdzie pacanie jesteś?-Szpadka. -Za głazem choć tu!-Mieczyk. -Już ide.-gdy dziewczyna podeszła do głazu Mieczyk żucił w nią pająkiem. I to sporym. -AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa pomocy!!!!-Szpadka. U CZKAWKI I Astrid -Czkawka słyszałeś to?-As. -Yyy co?-Czkawka. -Te piski. ktoś krzyczy pomocy. Może to Moli!-dziewczyna pociągneła chłopaka w stronę plaży. -Astrid to pewnie bliźniaki się wygłupiają. Mam szukać kuzynki a nie ich niańczyć.-Czkawka. -Dobra. To ty idz szukać Moli w lesie. A ja zobacze czy nic jej sie nie stało na plaży!-As. -Astrid nie wkurzaj się. Jeszcze zobaczysz.-Czkawka. -Tak? Pan wszystko wiedzący się znalazł. Nie żdziw się jak zastaniemy tam twoją kuzynkę.....martwą.-As. -Och Astrid nie wymyślaj sobie! To nie ona!-Czkawka. -Nie idz za mną!-As. -Czego ty wogóle chcesz co?-Czkawka. -Mam cie gdzieś zostaw mnie.-As. -Ide z tobą.-Czkawka. Dziewczyna już się nie odzywała tylko była wkurzona na maxa. U Sączysmarka Po co mam jej szukać! Nie będe wypełniać zachcianek Czkawki! Ide coś zjeść. NA PLAŻY -Pomocy!-Szpadka. -Ej siostra uspokuj się. Pająka już nie masz.-Meczyk. -Co to za krzyki!-Astrid. -Rzuciłem w Szpadke pająkiem heh-Mieczyk nie mogł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. -Widzisz.-zwrócił się do mnie Czkawka ze złą miną. -Idzcie już do domu. Sam jej poszukam.-Czkawka. -Czkawka....-As. -Idz do domu.-Czkawka. -Szczerbatek!-smok pojawił się obok pana i razem polecieli poszukac przyjaciółki. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Był już wieczór, robiło się ciemno a my właśnie przelatywaliśmy nad Dunark. Obliecieliśmy także plaże, przelecieliśmy nad lasem i ani śladu po dziewczynie. Spytałem się kilku mieszkańców czy widzieli Moli oraz jej rodziców. Nikt jej nie wiedział a to dziwne, ponieważ dziewczyna nigdy nie wychodziła sama. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie może być. Polece przeszukać sąsiednie wyspy.... OCZAMI MOLI Obudziłam się na pokładzie statku. Nie mam pojęcia jakiego. Pamiętam tylko tyle że chciałam zrobić niespodzianke Davinowi. Wstałam wcześnie rano i poszłam do niego. Chłopak mieszka blisko plaży więc oglądałam wschód słońca. Był piękny. Gdy miałam iść do swojego chłopaka zakręciło mi się w głowie....i dalej nic nie pamiętam. -Halo....jest tu kto!?-krzyknełam. -Jest jest kochana.-usłyszamam czyjś głos. Była to kobieta. -Gdzie jesteś?-Moli. -Za tobą.-kobieta. -Kim jesteś? Gdzie ja jestem i co tu robie?-Moli. -Jesteś na pokładzie statku, jeseś naszą zakładniczką a ja jestem Kate (czyt. Kejt). -Na pokładzie czyjego statku?-Moli. -Nie powinnam mówić ale na pokładzie statku Pitera. -Pitera? Kto to jest Kate?-Moli. -Reszty dowiesz się w swoim czasie Moli.-Kate. -Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?-Moli. Kate tylko się uśmiechneła i wyszła z kabiny. Kobieta miała na sobie czarną bluskę ze spodniami a na to wszystko długie piękne futro z lisa. Jej włosy były ciemnego blądu. (Jeśli ktoś oglądał Teen wolf to wyglądem przypomina Kate Argent ale nosi te futro) OCZAMI CZKAWKI-KILKA DNI PÓŻNIEJ''' ' -Moli nie ma już kilka tygodni a ja obiecałem wam że popłyniemy na smoczą wyspę. Wypływamy dziś w południe ale to będzie biwak razem z poszukiwaniami.-poinformowałem wszystkich i pakowałem mapy do torby. -Czkawka możemy pogadać?-As. -O co chodzi?-Czkawka. -Chcialam cię przeprosić za tamto....żle się zachowałam i do tego nie miałam racji.-As. -Ja też chciałbym przeprosić.-Czkawka. -To co misiek?-zapytała z umiechem Astrid.\ -Miesiek.-Przytulili się jak nigdy. -Dobra miśku idz się pakować-Czkawka. -Dobrze Czkawuś-As. -Ja ci dam Czkawuś!-Czakwka złapał Astrid jak panne młodą i obkręcał się szybko do okoła. -Aaaaaaa ok.....aaaaaa Czkawka puśc.-gdy ją puścił obaj chodzili jak napici. heh '''OCZAMI MOLI' Dobra to było nieco dziwne. Kate pwiedziała że jestem zakładniczką a nawet nie przykuli mnie kajdankami. Powoli kierowałam się ku wyjściu na pokład. Delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi a przed sobą ujrzałam kilku wikingów. Gdy mie zobaczyli zaczeli coś między sobą szeptać a jeden z nich gdzieś poszedł. Nawet wiem po kogo bo po chwili przyszedł z Kate. -Moli choć zjesz coś. Pewnie jesteś głodna.-Kate uśmiechneła się pogodnie i wskazała ruchem ręki by pójsć za nią. Kobieta zaprowadziła mnie na drugą cześć pokładu. Następnie poszłyśmy schodami w dół do jakiejś szalupy? Na środku stał wielki stuł z jedzieniem. W pomieszczeniu było dużo map. Nagle zobaczyłam mężczyzne siędzącego przy biurku który przeglądał mape. Gdy mnie zobaczył zaczoł: -Witaj Moli. Jestem Piter.-podał mi ręke. -Witam. Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Skoro jestem zakładniczką to czemu jesteście dla mnie tacy....tacy mili?-zapyta łam. -Nie jesteś zakładniczką. Kate lubi sobie poopowiadać historyiki.-Piter. -Chodzi o to że chcemy pomuc twojemu kuzynowi.-Kate. -Znacie go? O co chodzi?-Ja. -Czkawka mówił ci o swojej przepowiedni?-Piter. -O jakiej przepowiedni?-ja. -Więc tak ...kilka dziesiąt lat temu na naszych terenach żyło mnustwo nocnych furii. Smoków z twgo było najwięcej, wiecej niż gronkli czy wrzeńców. Zyjącą w tamtych czasach królowa Mika zarządziła zabicie wszystkich żyjących nocnych furii. Wtedy zaczeła sie prawdziwa rzeźnia. Ludzie na każdym kroku spotkali tego smoka i zabijali go, nieważne czy na oczach dzieci czy nie. Większość z nich uciekła a maż królowej Miki zarządził że jego misję dokończy syn który urodził sie kilka dni po śmierci króla. Mika urodziła syna Blacka i córkę Aramis. Black od malego szkolony był by zabijać smoki i skończyć to co zaczol jego ojciec. Za to królowa nie chciała zając się Aramis więc tą zajeła się śłużąca która uważana była za szamankę. Aramis nigdy nie wychodziła na zewnątrz, była taką księzniczką zamkniętą w wieży, ale za to musiała sprzątać w bibliotece szamanki. Aramis bardzo lubiła czytać, raz natkneła się na pewną zakazaną książkę. Była to księga zaklęć. Gdy Aramis dorosła uważana była za czarownice ponieważ władała silną i przeraźliwie mocną magią. Pewnego dnia dziewczyna wymkneła sie z domu a to co zobaczyła na zewnątrz przeraziło ją. Dowiedziała sie o zabijaniu nocnych furii. Dostrzegła w naszym gatunku piękno i niewinność. Wiedziała ze jak nie zrobi coś z tym to będzie naprawde cięzko. Żuciła wiec zaklęcie. Zaklęcie które mówiło o tym że wszystkie nocne furie wyginą gdy skończy 20 lat lecz z jednym małym wyjątkiem. A tym wyjątkiem będzie jedno smmocze jajo z którego za 100 lat wykluję się mała nocna furia....-przerwał Piter. -Ale Aramis napisała także przeznaczenie Czkawki. ''15-letni chłopiec zaopiekuję sie tym jajem a w zamian dostanie ielką przyjażń i troskę którą mu przekaże. Staną się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i razem pokonaja zło. Lecz nie na tym kończy się przeznaczenie Czkawki. ''Gdy chłopiec skończy 20 lat, to razem z przyjacielem pokona to co stoi mu na przeszkodzie i połączy nasze dwa światy''. ''Zostały tylko 2 przepowiednie. Dozna on szczęście jakie nikt inny jeszcze nie doświadczył - miłość nie tylko smoczą. '''''I ostatnie brzmi tak ''Stoczy on wielką bitwę w której doprowadzi do zguby i zginie. Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić''.-zapadła cisza którą przerwałam.' -Mówicie że to jego przepowiednia to skąd ją znacie?-zapytałam. -Tylko lód królowej Miry wiedział bo Aramis powiedziała to wszystkim. Całej wiosce.-Kate. -Tylko ja przerzyłem.-Piter. -Niemożliwe...-ja.' -Wszystko jest możliwe Moli.-Kaate. -To ostatnie przeznaczenie mnie nie pokoi.-ja. -Dlatego tu jesteś.-Piter. -Ale nie jest moje.-ja. -Moli Piter wie jak pomóc Czkawce i wie z kim będzie walczył.-Kate. -Porwaliśmy ci byś nam pomogła.-Piter. -W jaki sposób?-ja. -Dagur nic o tym nie wie ale na jego wyspie ukryta jest pewna mapa która pomoże Czkawce. Musisz ją znaleść.-Kate. -Czemu wy nie możecie?-ja. -Bo Dagur nas rozpozna i nas zabije. Ciebie nie zna Moli. Jesteś ostatnią nadzieją.-Piter. -Dobrze. Zrobie to.-ja. -Będziemy ci osłaniać.-Kate. -Najpierw musimy powiedzieć Czkawce.-ja. -Jeszcze nad tym pomyślimy....-Kate. '''ROŻDZIAŁ 18' Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, Smarkiem, Śledzikiem i blixniakami czekałem przy porcie. dziś mieliśmy popłynąć na smoczą wyspę. Czekamy na to kiedy zjawi się reszta ekipy. Kayl ma jeszcze kare przez 2 tygodnie więc z nami nie płynie. Cornelia także. Powiedziala że nie będzie szukać Moli any włóczyć się po innej wyspie. Skoro ona nie płynie Morgan też. Właśnie przygotowywałem Szczerbola do lotu gdy dołączyły do nas dziewczyny -Cześć-powiedziały. (Astrod i Sara) -Hej-odp. -Amlia nie może z nami płynąć. Jest chora i ma gorączke.-As. -Szkoda. W takim razie jeszcze Davin.-ja. -Co ja?-odezwał się chłopak który pojawił się z nikąd. -Czekamy na Davina.-Szpadka. -Widziałeś go?-Mieczyk. -Poprostu brak mi słów. Ok wchodzcie na pokład.-powiedziałem. -Czkawka jeszcze nie ma Davina.-Szpadka -No chociasz raz soe z toba zgadzam siora.-Mieczyk. -Ale wy jesteście tempi.-Astrid. -Ja jestem Davin.-chłopak pomachał im przed twarzami. -Dobra szkoda czasu. Płyńcie już. Ja polecie na Szczerbatku.-ja. -Ok. Ja steruje.-Smark. -Yyyy Davin potrafisz może sterować?-spytałem z nadzieją. -Jasne. Moge sterować-Davin. -Ok to Davin steruje. Śledzik zmierzysz czas a ja polece obejrzeć teren.-statek już odpłynoł a ja miałem już odlatywać lecz usłyszałem za sobą głos taty. -Czkawka. Bądz ostrożny. Opiekuj sie resztą.-stoick. -Będe. Postaram się znaleść Moli. Dozobaczenia.-ja. -Narazie synu.-Stoick. Bez trudu dogomniłem statek i razem ze Smokiem poleciałem się rozejrzeć. Po kilku minutach wróciłem na statek i wylądowałem na pokładzie. Dałem Szczerbolowi kosz ryb i poszłem do reszty która siedziała na pokładzie statku. -Zaplanowałem kilka rzeczy.-wszystkie oczy zwrociły się na mnie. -No to słuchamy.-Astrid uśmiechneła się przyjaźnie a ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech. -Więc teraz płyniemy na smoczą wyspę. Bęsziemy tam 2 dni. Wiadomo że wyspa ta leży blisko Berk więc tam także wstąpimy.-osoby z Berk bardzo się ucieszyły. -Naręśźcie zobacze moją Sztusie!!!-Śledzik. -A ja Hakokła. Ciekawe co robił gdy mnie nie ma....-Smark. -A mój Wym nie może doczekać się kiedy mnie zobaczy...-Szpadka. -No jak wróce zabiore Jota na spacer po plaży.-Mieczyk. -A ja Wyma nad urwisko.-Szpadka. -Bliźniaki wy macie jednego smoka.-Śledzik. -Racja więc wezme go na plaże.-Mieczyk. -Nie bo ja wezme go nad urwisko pełne kwiatów.-Szpadka. -Sama sobie zbieraj kwiatki.Dziewczyny lubią kwiatki.-Mieczyk. -Kwiatki tomja ci moge nasadzić.-Szpadka walła brata pierwszą lepszą tarczą. -ochhhh wpędzimy na Berk ile będziecie chcieli a póżniej popłyniemy do smoczego sanktuarium. -Świetnie. Z tego co mówiłeś jest tam pięknie.-Astrid. -Bo to prawda.-szczerze się uśmiechnołem. Ona także. Ma piękny uśmiech, mógłbym oglądać go godzinami. -Dobra chłopcy pewnie jesteście głodni?-zapytała Sara. - I to jak.-Smark. -Dobra to ja, As i Szpadka pójdziemy zrobić jedzenie które zabrałyśmy z Dunark. -Ok.-ja. U DZIEWCZYN'' '' Poszłyśmy do szalupy gdzie zostawiłyśmy koszyk z jedzeniem. - Nasza mała niedostępna As.....-Sara. -yyy o co chodzi?-As -Szpadka widziałaś to co ja?-Sara. -Chodzi ci o to jak As i Czkawka na siebie patrzą?-Szpadka. -Dokładnie to.-Sara. -Co mi sugerujecie?-As. -To że bujasz się w Czkawce.-Szpadka. -A nawet jeśli to prawda to on uważa mnie za koleżanke. Pewnie podoba mu się inna.-As. -Znam go dużej niż wy i wiem że nie na każdą tak patrzy. Ten wzrok to wzrok zakochania.-Szpadka. -Mowisz poważnie?-Sara. -No patrzy tylko tak na Moli i ciebie. Naprawde was kocha.-Szpadka. -Może kocha Moli a nie mnie.-As. -Kocha ją bo to jego kuzynka i największy skarb razem z Mordką.-Sara. -Ale wiem że jest w tobie zakochany-Szpadka. -Jesteś pewna?-As. -Nikomu nie mówcie ale kilka dni temu wypadł Czkawce szkicownik a ja z Mieczykiem go zabraliśmy a w środku znalazłam trzy twoje rysunki. Jeden jak śpisz. Drugi jak jesteś na zajęciach a trzeci jak idziesz z Mordką.-Szpadka. -Może malował to z nuduw?-As. -Astrid on sie zakochał. Napewno z nudów tego nie malował.-Sara. -Pytanie tylko czy ty się w nim zakochałaś?-Sara -Tak. I to bardzo.-As lekko się zarumieniła. -Co tak?-zapytał Czkawka wchodząc do szalupy. Wszystkie 3 natychmiast się na niego spojrzałyśmy. -Coś nie tak? Macie już jedzenie bo wszyscy umieramy z głodu?-chłopak się uśmiechnoł. -Tak.-powiedziala cicho As a dziewczyny spojrzały się na nią wzrokiem mówiącym o mały włos. -Ok to choćcie.-powiedział ździwiony chłopak i zabrał od Astrid tace. NA POKŁADZIE Z RESZTĄ Chwile póżniej wszystko co było przygotowane na tacy znikło. -Ok to robimy?-Davin. -Może w coś zagramy?-Czkawka. -W butelke!-Krzykneli wszyscy razem. -Ok więc kto zaczyna?-Czkawka. -Najmłodszy!-krzykneła zadowolona Sara ponieważ to ona jest najmłodsza. -Może będzie najstaszy?-Czkawka zapytał z uśmiechem dziewczyne. -Za niecały tydzień mam 19-naste urodziny więc ja jestem najstarszy....-Czkawka. -Nic nie mówiłeś.-zostawiłem As z wkurzoną miną. -Dobra idzmy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. Czyli ja zaczynam.-Smark. -Ej niema tak!-Davin. -Oszczędze wam kłutni i zaczne.-Szpadka wzieła butelkę do ręki. -Nie.-krzykneli wszyscy. -Moge ja zacząć?-Davin. -Może...-powiedzieliśmy chórem.] -Davin.....moge cie zapytać...... kto jest za sterem? -Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na chłopaka ktury wybauszył oczy i szybko złapał za ster. Na to wszystko wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Dobra choćmy. Usiądzmy obok Davina by mógł grać z nami.-gdy każdy wygodnie usiadł mówić zaczoł Smark. -No to kto zaczyna/-Smark. -Ja proponuje Astrid.-podałem butelke zamyślonej dziewczynie. (As myślała o rozmowie z dziewczynami) i szczerze się uśmiechnolem. OCZAMI AS. Pochłoneły mnie myśli gdy nagle dostałam lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Była to Sara. Nie patrzyłam już na nią tylko na chopaka który podaje mi szklaną butelkę. -Dzięki.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Dobra Astrid kręcisz!-Szpadka. Wypadło na Smarka. -Prawda czy wyzwanie?-As. -Ja nie mięczak biore wyzwanie.-odpowiedział dumnie Smark. -As mam pomysł...więc tak.-szepneła na ucho przyjaciółce Sara. -Dobrze więc Smarku musisz wrzucić Sare do wody a póżniej ją wyciągnąć.-powiedziałam zadowolona. -Astrid zabije cię|!! Nie takie wyzwanie miałaś mu zadać!-Sara. -No Sączysmark słowo się rzekło.-Śledzik. Wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać a Smark szybkim ruchem złapał Sare i razem wpadli do wody. Za to ja przyszykowałam koce i ręczniki. Gdy przyjaciele wyszli z wody nakryli się kocami i graliśmy dalej. Teraz kręcił Smark a wypadło na.....na Davina -Pytanie czy wyzwanie?-Smark. -Wyzwanie.-Davin. -Ok więc jutro ugotujesz nam obiad.-żekł Smark a wszyscy śmiali się w niebogłosy. -Smarku serio jak ja gotować nie potrafie.-Powiedział zrozpaczony chlopak. -Fajnie wymyślone.-Sara. -Davin choć teraz ty kręcisz.-Powiedziałem do chłopaka który nadal sterował. Wypadło na Szpadke. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie?-Davin. -Yyyy ....-Szpadka. -Szpadka pytanie czy wyzwanie?-Smark. -Pytanie.-Szpadka. -Podobam ci się?-Zapytał Smark a Szpadka otworzyła szeroko buzie i udawała że wymiotuje. No Szpadka jak Szpadka odpowiedziała koledze w taki właśnie sposób. -Czyli nie.....-Smark. - Wszyscy dobrze wiemy że podoba sie jej Eret.-Śledzik. -Dobra teraz ja kręce.-Szpadka zakręciła i wypadło na mnie.....(Astrid). -No As pytanie czy wyzwanie?-Szpadka. -Raz kozie śmierć.....biore wyzwanie.-As. -Nie żałuj tego Astrid.-Sara. -Czego mam żałować?-ja. -Astrid pocałuj Czkawkę .....w usta, namiętnie.-Szpadka. Zatkało mnie......nie potrafiłam wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Czkawka także, stał nieruchomo obok Davina ze wzrokiem mówiącym "zabije cie Szpadka". Dziewczyny lekko chichotały a chłopcy siedzieli z bananami na twarzy. Podeszłam powoli do chłopaka. Ręce położyłam na jego barki. Zaczeliśmy się do siebie zbliżać, chłopak położył ręce na mojej tali. Już mieliśmy się pocałować gdy nagle...... Hahahahahahaha!! Ździwieni prawda!???? Jeszcze troche poczekacie na ich pocaunek!! Hahaha. Gdy nagle nasz statek w coś uderzył....była to łódz. Wyłoniła się zza mgły jak jakiś statek widmo. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Naszczęście była to łódz Johanna Kupczego. Już myślałem że będziemy mieć problemy. -Witaj Johannie.-powiedziałem. Johanna znaliśmy tylko my z Berk. Zazwyczaj nie przypływał on na Dunark. -Witaj młody. Już myślałem ż uderzyłem w statek wroga...-Johann. -My też tak myśleliśmy.-Śledzik. -Czkawko nie powinnienem tego mówić ale gdy przepływałem obok wyspy łupierzców widziałem ze 100 flot i smoki.-Johann. -Smoki tak myślałem. Wiesz co to był za gatunek?-ja. -Smok był czarno fioletowy, z takim jakby rogiem na czole...-Johanm. -Był to Skril. Ile ich widziałeś?-zapytałem. -z 20 ale myśle że będzie ich troche więcej.-Johann. -Dziękujemy Johannie za informacje. Płyniesz na Dumark?-ja. -Tak dawno mnie tam nie było.-Johann. -Pyskacz napewno ucieszy się jak cie zobaczy.-ja. -To dozobaczenia wodzu.-Johann. -Już wole mały.-zaśmiałem się. Teraz każdy statek płynoł w innym kierunku. -Ok As kończysz wyzwanie?-Sara. -Ja przelecie się na Mordce a wy rozłużcie w szalupie śpiwory i koce. Za niedługo wróce.-powiedziałem wsiadając na smoka i wzbijając sie w powietrze. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO. ''' OCZAMI ASTRID. ' Przez całą noc nie zmrurzyłam oka. Nie potrafie zasnąć na statku. Była może 5 nad ranem? Pocichu wstałam by nie budzić dziewczyn. My spałyśmy w szalupie po prawej a chłopcy w szalupie obok. Weszłam na pokład. Mgły już nie było, były tylko przepiękne krajobrazy.....rozmarzyłam się. Nigdy tutaj nie byłam. Wsałam pierwsza albo przynajmniej tak myślałam.... Odwróciłam się a za sobą zobaczyłam uśmiechniętego Szczerbatka.... smok zaczoł mnie lizać. Widać ucieszył się jak mnie zobaczył. Gdy wyrwałam się z pod jego pyska xD zobaczyłam Czkawkę który podał mi z uśmiechem ręke. -Dzięki-uśmiechnełam się a chłopak poszedł na krawędz statku. Oparł się o niego rękami i podziwiał widomi. Ja postąpiłam tak samo. -Więc? Czemu tak wcześnie wstałaś?-zapytał nie odrywając oczu z widomu. -Niepotrafie zasnąć na statku. A ty?-zapytałam a chłopak spojrzał na mnie. -My tak zawsze. Lubimy latać przy wschodach słońca.-pokazał na Mordkę. -Już lataliście?-zapytałam. -Nie. Dopiero wstaliśmy.-odpowiedział a smok popchnoł chłopaka lekko na mnie. Zatrzymał się tuż przed moją twarzą a smok zamruczał. -Może chcesz polecieć z nami?-zapytał odsówając się. -Jasne.-uśmiechnełam się a Szczerbatek się uśmiechnoł. -To choć.-złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do smoka. -Moge?-zapytał a ja tylko kiwnełam głową na tak. Chłopak złapał mnie w tali i podsadził do smoka. Gdy już na nim siedziałam Czkawka jeszcze coś ustawiał ale za chwile dosiadł się do mnie. -Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.-powiedział z uśmiechem. -Jaką?-zapytałam trzymając się go. -Zaraz zobaczysz. Trzymaj się mocno i podziwiaj widoki.-powiedział a po chwili wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. -Jest pięknie.-uśmiechnełam się. -Za 2 godziny powinniśmy być na smoczej wyspie więc zobaczysz jakiee tam są widoki.-powiedział. -Dziękuje.-pocałowałam go w policzek. -Wiesz....wolal bym gdzie ińdziej...-powiedział. Nastawił coś Szczerbatkowi, a po chwili obrócił się do mnie. Niewiedziałam co powiedzieć. Czy on chce bym go pocałowała??? No teraz nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Zaczełam się do niego zbliżać. Chłopak tylko cwaniacko się uśmiechnoł. Już miałam go pocałować gdy.... gdy zniknoł? Chłopak zaczoł spadać ze smoka. Niewiedziałam co mam robić. -Czkawka!!!! Szczerbatku zrób coś!!! On spada!!-zaczełam krzyczeć ale smok nic z tego sobie nie robił. Już myślałam że po nim ale Czkawka nagle rozłożył swoje skrzydła? Szczerbatek nieco obniżł lot. teraz byliśmy na równi. Patrzyłam na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem a on tylko się uśmiechal. Nagle przed nami pojawiła się skała. -Astrid trzymaj się mocno! Szczerbatku teraz albo nigdy!!!-krzyknoł a smok przyśpieszył i próbował złapać jeżdzca. Trzymalam się mocno. Już zbliżaliśmy się do skały a smok w ostatnim mąmęcie złapał chlopakaka i wszyscy razem spadliśmy na małą wysepkę. Czkawka leżał w zdłuż twarzą do trawy, ja na Czkawce ale nieco poziomo a na nas upadł Szczerbatek..... (Czkawka i Astrid leżeli tak jak w JWS2)Gdy już wszyscy wstaliśmy uderzyłam Czkawke mocno i to bardzo mocno w brzych i ramię. -A to za co?-Czkawka. -Za to że mnie tak wystraszyłeś! Myślałam że już po tobie! Że cie straciłam Czkawka!!.-Zaczłam krzyczeć a chłopak mnie przytulił. -Spokojnie. Chcialem ci coś pokazać. Mogłem cie ostrzec.-szepnoł mi do ucha. -To ja przepraszam nie powinnam tak wybuchać.-także szepnełam. -Najwyższy czas wracać na statek.-Czkawka szukał wzrokiem smoka który gonił....gonił motylka. Śmiesznie to wyglądało. Kilka minut później. Oczami Czkawki. Po chwili byliśmy spowrotem na statku. Na pokładzie spotkaliśmy już Sare, Davina i Śledzika. Wylądowaliśmy obok nich. -Cześć wam.-powiedziałem razem z As schodząc ze smoka. -Cześć.-odpowiedzieli. -Reszta wstała?-zapytałem. -Jeszcze nie.-Sara. -Na smoczej wyspie powinniśmy bym gdzieś za dwie godz. -powiadomiłem ich. -To świetnie.-Davin. -Za niedługo zobacze swoją Sztusie!!-krzyknoł podekscytowany Śledzik. -Czego się tak drzesz?-zapytała śpiąca Szpadka która właśnie wyszła z szalupy. -Za niedługo będziemy na Wyspie.-powiedziała As. -To świetnie. Dobra kto idzie ze mną obudzić Mieczyka?-zapytała. -A po co?-Davin. -Po to by nie mógł spać....patrz Czkawka to straszlwiec.-Szpadka pokazała na małego fioletowego smoczka który wylądował na pokładzie a As, Sara i Davin cofneli się w tył. -Heh nie boicie sie nocnej furii a takiego smoczka tak?-zapytałem biorąc rybe do ręki. Straszliwiec szybko ją zjadł i zaczoł się do mnie przymilać. -To chyba jedyny smok którego można wziąć na ręce.-powiedział Śledzik. Za to to uczyniłem i podeszłem z nim do przyjaciół i podałem go Davinowi. Chłopak niepewnie wzioł go na ręce a dziewczyny go pogłaskały -Dajcie mi go na momęt.-Szpadka zabrała smoka i żuciła kilka ryb do szalupy chłopaków a centralnie na brata. Mieczyk podniusł się z krzykiem a wszyscy pękali ze śmiechu. Dalsza podruż nie była zbyt ciekawa. Właśnie dopływamy do wyspy. Jest na niej sporo smoków. Wszyscy weszli na ląd. -Znam świetne miejsce na biwak.-powiedziałem. -Ale najpierw mam dla was niespodzianke.-zagwizdałem a po chwili przyleciały nasze smoki.... A skąd wiedziały?? Podczas wczorajszego lotu porozumiałem się telepatycznie z Savą. To ona ich tu sprowadziła. -Hakokieł!-Smark podbiegł do swojego smoka. -Sztukamięs!-śledzik uczynił to samo. -Wym i Jot!-bliźniaki pobiegły do smoka. -'Ale skąd one wiedziały-zapytała As a ja tylko się uśmiechnołem. Szczerbatek już szalał, ponieważ zobaczył lecącą już Save. Smoczyca wylądowała i przywitała się z Mordką. Następnie podbiegła do mnie. -wrauuu-(tęskniłam). -Ja też. -przytuliłem ją i zaczołem mówić. -To jest Sava.-podeszedł do nas Smark i chciał ją pogłaskać ale zawarczała na niego. -Ona nikomu nie daje się dotknąć!-Smark -Mogę?-zapytała Astrid. -Mnie się nie pytaj.-odpowiedziałem. -Jest piękna. Faktycznie ma takie oczy jak ja...-As. Dziewczyna podeszła do smoczycy która była wpatrzona w nią jak w obrazek. Astrid dotkneła pyska Savy a ta zamkneła oczy. Dobra przyznam jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. Sava nigdy nikomu nie dała sie dotknac, tylko mi. No i od tej chwili Astrid. Tak myślałem że ona ma coś w sobie. Cos co mnie do niej przyciąga. Jeszcze tylko nie wiem co to takiego.... Astrid po chwili odsuneła się od Smoczycy i szczerze sie uśmiechneła ciągle patrząc na mnie. Ja postąpiłem tak samo. -No no As teraz twój Czkawuś jest pod wraźeniem.-powiedział Smark a wszyscy sie na nas spojrzeli. -Hakokieł wiesz co masz robić.-powiedziałem a smok jak zahipnozowany wzioł Smarka w pysk i wyzucił jak najdalej do morza. Teraz wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. -weasss wrauuuu (ona ma coś w sobie...niewiem czy to dziewczyna z twojej przepowoedni.)-Powiedziała Sava. Niewiem o czym mówi. W mojej przepowiedni nie ma mowy o źadnej dziewczynie.-powiedziałem jej telepatycznie. A ona też odpowiedziała mi telepatycznie. -Póżnień to zrozumiesz.-Sava. -Ok choćmy poszukać miejsca na biwak.-Davin. Wszyscy poszliśmy w głąb wyspy. Nie czekaliśmy na Smarka, nawet Hakokieł na niego nie czekał. Smoki poszły za nami. -Ale tu pięknie...-powiedziała Sara podziwiając wszystkie smoki jakie tu były. -I to jak.-Davin. -Niewiem jak wy ale ja bym tą wyspe wysadził.-Mieczyk. -Ja też.-Szpadka. -Jak byście ją wysadzili ja bym wysadził was.-powiedziałem i mieczem obcinałem różne zarośla. -Czadowo!-bliżniaki. -Taaaa bardzo.-powieziałem. -Czkawka daj mi kopa w brzuch.-krzyknoł Mieczyk. -Jak sie nie zamkniesz to tak zrobie.-powiedziałem. -Ja sie dołańczam.-Szpadka. -Ja też. Ale do Czkawki.-Davin. -No dajcie nam łomot!-bliżniaki. -Mieczyk, Szpadka licze do trzech.....1.....2....-powiedziałem a ich już nie było. -I z głowy.-Sara. -Co wy na to?-zapytałem pokazując śliczny krajobraz. -Pięknie.-As. -Dobra ja pójde po drewno. Śledzik i bliźniaki po kilka kamieni a Smark po wode.-powiedziałem. -Ok. Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli na miejscu. Ja ze Szczerbolem przyniosłem drewno. Rozpaliliśmy ognisko, ponieważ był już wieczór. \ -Gramy w butelkę!-Szpadka. -Dobra ja kręce.-Mieczyk zakręcił butelką i wypadło na mnie... -Pytanie czy wyzwanie?-Mieczyk. -Wyzwanie.-powiedziałem. -Czkawka rozbierz się i wejdz do wodospadu.-Mieczyk. -Ale do naga!-krzyknoł Mieczyk a wszystkie dziewczyny się zarumieniły. -Nie. Do bielizny!-krzyknołem. -No dobra.-Mieczyk. Pierwsze co zaczołem wyciągać swoją broń. Różne scyzoryki, piekło i miecz. Wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. Póżniej ściągnołem zbroje, buty i skarperki. Zostałem w samej koszulce, spodniach i w bokserkach. -No dalej Czkawka.-Smark. Teraz ściągnołem koszulke, przyznam że mam klate. Dziewczyną ślinka pociekła hehe. As nie odrywała odemnie wzroku. No i ostatnie spodnie. -I do wody.-Davin. J tylko przymrurzyłem oczy i sie na nich wszystkich wrogo popatrzyłem. Wszedłem do wody i zanurkowałem. Po kilku minutach wyszedłem z wody. A moje włosy niewinnie opadły mi na twarz. '''Oczami Astrid' OMG!!! Jaki on przystoiny. I wogóle dorze zbudowany. Przyznam że ciacho. i do tego jeszcze te włosy. Tak niewinnie opadły mu na twarz. Wygląda cudownie. Nałożył na siebie spodnie. Patrzyłam cały czas na miejsce w którym przed chwilą stał gdy nagle coś mokrego i zimnego przytuliło mnie od tylu. Był to Czkawka w samych spodniach. -I teraz ty jesteś mokra.-Czkawka. -Osz ty!!-ja. -Dobra Czkawka kręcisz.-Śledzik. Chłopak usiadł obok mnie i zakręcił wypadło na Szpadkę. -Szpadka przytul brata.-powiedziałem wiedząc że ona tego nienawidzi. -Nienawidze go przytulać! Jestem skazana na niego od urodzenia i nigdy go nie przytuliłam-Szpadka. -No to masz okazje.-Czkawka. Szpadka niechętnie przytuliła brata i po chwili graliśmy dalej. Dziewczyna zakręciła i wypadło na mnie...o nie. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie?-Szpadka. -Biorąc pod uwage wcześniejszą gre biore pytanie.-powiedzialam a Szpadka cwaniacko się uśmiechneła. -Moge zadać dwa pytania?-Szpadka. -Nie takie są zasady.-Smark. -Zasady są po ty by je łamać.-Czkawka. -No dobra.-Śledzik. -Ok pierwsze: Czy podoba ci się Czkawka. Drugie: Czy byś go teraz pocałowała.-zatkało mnie. Patrzylam w ziemie dobre pięć minut i zastanawiałam się co odpowiedzieć. Czy skłamać czy powiedzieć prawde.....a jeśli ja mu się nie podobam i zrobie z siebie idiotkę? Ok postanowiłam zaryzykować. -Tak i tak.-powiedziałam a wszystkim odjeło mowe. -To może wy porozmawiajcie. Pójdzcie na spacer?-zapytała niepewnie Sara. Za to chcałam jak najszybciej się z tąd ulotnić. Szybko wstałam i pobiegłam w głąb wyspy. -Czekaj!-usłyszałam za sobą krzyki Czkawki. Ale biegłam dalej...jak najdalej mogłam. Mam jeden mały problem...ZGUBIŁAM SIĘ!! ZA NIC NIE ZNAM TEJ WYSPY! Usiadłam na najbliższym głazie i zaczełam płakać. Było już bardzo ciemno więc nieco się bałam. Miałam nadzieje że Czkawka mnie znajdzie. Mineła może z godzina a ja nadal siedziałam na tym głazie. Było coraz zimniej a ja coraz bardziej płakałam. Nagle poczułam że ktoś mnie przytula....zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Prubowałam się wyrwać ale nie potrafilam. -Ty też mi się podobasz.-powiedział po chwili a ja spojrzałam na niego. Chłopak wlaśnie się do mnie zbliżał. Nasze usta dzieliły może 5 cm. Nawet nie ponieważ coraz bardziej się do siebie zblizały. Zamknełam oczy i po chwili poczułam na swoich ustach miły łagodny dotyk jego ust. Chłopak złapał mnie lekko w tali i pogłębił pocaunek który z czasem stawał się coraz namiętniejszy. Za to ja oplotłam ręce na jego szyi i tak całowaliśmy się puki nie zabrakło nam tchu. Po pocaunku stykaliśmy się czołami i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Wtyliłam się w chlopaka który nadal był bez koszulki i tak jakoś zasnelam.... ROŻDZIAŁ 19 Rno obudziłam się wtulona w Czkawkę. COOO????????!?!!!!!!?!?! Jak to? Co się wczoraj stało. Chłopak spał tak słodko i niewinnie... włosy likko opadały mu na piękną twarz. Wstałam powoli by go nie obudzić i wstałam kierując się do ogniska...znaczy do jego ostatków. Ognisko już dawno było spalone. Usłyszałam za sobą cisze szepty i śmiechy, obróciłam się i zobaczyłam reszte swoich przyjaciół siedzących na kłodach i jedzących śniadanie. -Częśc As jak się spało?-Sara. -Dobrze.-odpowiedziałam ziewając. -Coś cię nie dziwi?-Śledzik. -Jedna rzecz.-powiedziałam. -Jaka?-Davin. -Czemu spałam z Czkawka.-nagle wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli i się użmiechneli. -Wczoraj jak ucieklaś Czkawka pobiegł za tobą.-Śledzik. -Nie było was długo chyba z 4 godziny.-Davin. -Poszliśmy spać, no ja nie poszłam tylko czekałam na was.-Sara. -Noi Czkawka przyniósł cie zmęczony na rekach bo spałaś.-Szpadka. -Poscieliłam koc i cie na nim położył. Po chwili sam padł obok ciebie, i przykryłam was kocem. Sama się do niego przytuliłaś.-Sara. -Acha. Mówił wam coś?-zapytałam. -Nic. Ale ty powiesz.-Szpadka. -Co wczoraj robiliście przez te 4 godziny?-Sara. -Zubiłam się i zasnełam na głazie. Reszty nie pamiętam.-postanowilam narazie nie mówić im o pocaunku. -Acha to już reszte wiesz.-Davin. -Co wiesz?-zapytał Czkawka ziewając i się przeciągając. Zakładał koszulkę. -Jak się tu znalazlam.-usiadłam obok dziewczyn i zaczełam jeść. Chłopak postąpił tk samo. -Dziś pokaże wam wyspe i jutro z samego rana plyniemy na Berk.-powiedział. -Wy się przyszykujcie a ja ide polatać.-zawołałem Szczerbola i Save. -As lecisz?-zapytał sie mnie zakładając Szczerbatkowi siodło. Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie pytającym wzrokem. -Tak..-odpowiedziałam niepewnie. ale w głębi duszy skakałam z radości. Wsiadlam na Szczerbatka i po chwili wzbiliśmy się w powietrze, za nami leciała Sava. -Nie przywitałaś się ze mną.-zaczoł Czkawka. -A jak mam to zrobić?-zapytałam śmiejąc się. -Może tak.-odpowiedział obracając się do mnie. -Tyklko nie rób mi takich numerów jak ostatnio.-powiedziałam i go pocałowałam. Oczami Moli Sześć rzeczy wiem na pewno: 1. Czkawka jest smoczym panem. 2. Ma różne moce m.in. Włada smoczym językiem. 3. Aramis napisała jego przepowiednie, którą może zmienić. 4. Piter wie z kim będzie musiał stoczyć bitwe o śmierć lub życie. 5. Na wyspie Łupieżców jest mapa w której napisane jest wiele tej całej przepowieni. 6. Czkawka musi mieć tą mape a ja musze mu w tym pomuc. W tej chwili jestem na wyspie Sycyli gdzie mieszka lud Pitera. Kate i on są dla mnie bardzo mili. Przez ostatnie tygodnie obmyślaliśmy plan jak zdobyć tą mape. Jest ukryta na wyspie łupieżców pod lochami, gdzie kiedyś Aramis ją ukryła. No i jeszcze trzeba powiedziec o tym Czkawce. Piter, Kate i ja popłyniemy na Dunark i powiemy o wszystkim Czkawce, tam mnie zostawią. Za dwa dni płyniemy. Droga zajmie nam może z nicały tydzień? Dokładnie nie wiem ale miejmy nadzieje że dopłyniemy tam jak najszybciej. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Wieczór. Pokazałem wszystkim smoczą wyspę. Zwiedzaliśmy tak do wieczora. Gdy już zrobilo się ciemno poszliśmy spać. ponieważ z samego rana trzeba wypłynąć na Berk. Wieczorem jak codzień zjedliśmy kolacje. Wszyscy także polatal nasmokach. Ja zabrałem As, Smark zabrał Sare a śledzik Davina. -Czkawka opisz się.-Smark. Wszyscy wylądowaliśmy na jedej z więksych skał. -As poczekaj tu ok.-odstawiłem dziewczyne i podeszłem do krawędzi skały. -Co zamierzasz zrobić?-Sara. -Zaraz zobaczycie. Szczerbatek, Sava wiecie co macie robić.-powiedziłaem i stanołem tyłem do kraędzi a następnie przechyliiłem się wtył i spadłem. Ich miny były nieziemskie. hehee Oba smoki także żuciły się ze skały a ja rozłożyłem swoje skrzydła. Teraz razem szybowaliśmy w chmurach. Sava podleciała bliż'ej i mnie złapała. Stanołem na jej grzbiecie i spowrotem zeskoczyłem ale tym razem na Mordkę. Teraz razem sz'ybowaliśmy robiąc przeróżne sztuczki. Np. t.z.w. beczkę. Po ilku min. wylądowalem obok przyjaciół. -I jak?-zapytałem. -To było niesamowite.-AS -Już myślalam że po tobie.-Sara. -Ja też. Skoczyłeś z tego klifu jakbyś chciał się zabić.-Davin. -Dobra robi się już ciemno.-Śledzik. -Śedzik ma racje jutro płyniemy na Berk więc trzeba się wyspać. ' NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO' W'stałem dziś pierwszy. Trza się przygotować. Troche posprzątałem i poskładałem kilka kocy. No ijak zawsze nastał czas na poranny lot z nocnymi furiami.... Gdy wrócilem na miejsce ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wszystko było ''sprzątnięte a reszta stała ze swoimi torbami gotowa do odpłynięcia. -Przyznam że mnie zaskoczyliście.-powiedziałem zsiadając ze smoka. -No widzisz. A jednak.-Davin. -Widzeże bardzo chceciie płynąc więc choćmy.-powiedziałem ponownie wsiadając na smoka. Umówiliśmy się tak żereszta płynie statkiem a ich smoki lecą za nim. Wszyscy już poszli a przynajmniej tak myślałem. Nagle coś lub ktoś zasłonił mi oczy i pocałował w policzek....ok już wiem kto to. -Czemu nie poszłaś zresztą?-zapytałem. -Chciałam polecieć z tobą. Mogę?-odpowedziała. -Jasne.-odp. -Czkawka chce cię o coś zapytac.-powiedziała po czym wzbiliśmy się wpowietrze.. -Pytaj śmiało. -Chodzi o to że....wiesz całowaliśmy się. Wyznałeś mi że ci się podobam i....niewiem na czym stoimy.-As. Obróciłem się w jej stronę. -Astrid czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją dziewczyną.-zapytałem z uśmiechem. -No niewiem daj mi się zastanowić.-na jej twarzy pojawił się piękny uśmiech. -Oczywiście że tak.-pocałowałem ją. Całowaliśmy się już dobrą chwile gdy..... -Przepraszam że przeszkadzam ale zachwile będziemy na miejscu.-szybko się od siebie oderwaliśmy a na szym ocząukazał się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Śledzik. -Dobra.-powiedziała zarumieniona As. -Śledzik nic niewidziałeś jasne?-zapytałem. -Jak słońce.-powiedział chchotający chłopak. -K*rwa dobrze że potrafi dochować tajemnicy. -powiedziałem siadając przodem. -Przed kim?-As. - Przed moim ojcem.-powiedziałem. -Aco się stanie jak się dowie...no wiesz o nas?-As. -Nieżle się wkurzy.-ja. -Z jakiego powodu?-As. -Ok powiem ci prawde. Jeszcze jak byłem mały Popłynolem z ojcem szukać sojuszników. Jedna wyspa zgodził się w zamian za to że jak będę dorsły poślubię jego córkę. -Co?-As -Mi też się to niepodoba. Jest to wyspa Łupieżców. Albrecht ma córkę Natasze. Jest okropną córeczką tatusia gorzej niż Cornelia. Postanowiłem sobie że dotrzymam obietnicy ale jak poznałem ciebie....zakochałem się i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. -Co teraz.-zapytała ze łzami w oczach. -Zasady są po ty by je łamać. Mam swoje życie i chce poślubić i żyć z osobą którą kocham ponad życie. Jeszcze sprzeciwie się ojcu. Zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży. Jeszcze tylko znajde Moli i będę szczęśliwy. Namiętnie pocałowałem dziewczynę. -Jesteś wspaniały.-As. -Wiem. -No i skromny...-wywołałem na jej ustach uśmiech. -Widać już Berk. -Przyznam ślicznie tu. -Zaraz lądujemy. Szczerbatek zaryczał donośne a wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk wyszli na plac by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Razem z As ,Mordką i Savą wylądowałem na placu gdzie stała moja mama. -Czkawka coś się stało? Co tutaj robisz? Kto to?-pokazała na AS. -Spokojnie mamo. Zabrałem wszystkich na smoczą wyspe i jeszcze tutaj. Na szkolenie. A to jest Astrid. As to moja mama Valka-obie podały sobie ręke. -Miło panią poznać.-As. -Ciebie ruwnież. Jesteś dziewczyną Czkawki?-zapytała. -Yyyy .....ja ...ni...-przerwał jej chłopak. -Tak Astrid to moja dziewczyna.-mama tylko się uśmiechneła. -Jesteś uparty jak jak (to zwierze) a nawet bardziej.-zaśmiała się. -Jesteśmy.-krzykneły bliżniaki. -Nie!-w oddali było tylko słychać narzekanie z powodu ich powrotu. -To jest Sara i Davin.-powiedziaem. -Valka.-mama. -Choćcie na obiad. Przed chwilą skończyłam gotować.-powiedziała. -Szczerbol Sava idzcie do paśnika i coś zjedzcie.-powiedziałem do smoków i razem z Astrd, Sarą i Davinem poszedłem do domu. Tam moja mama nakryła do stołu i zaczeła podawać jedzenie. -Gdzie Moli?-zapytała. -Moli...ona kilka dni temu zgineła..-Davin. -Przypłyneliśmy tu by ją poszukać i zrobić biwak..tak jak obiecałem.-powiedziałem. -Napewno ją znajdziemy..-powiedziała smutna mama. -Jak dałaś sobie rade z zarządzaniem wioski?-zapytałem a wszyscy zaczeli jeść. -Jest ciężko..ale nie ważne. Opowiedzcie mi coś o sobie.-powiedziała. -Niewiemy co...-Sara. -Podoba wam się tu?-Valka. -Jest cudownie. Nigdy nie odpływałam tak daleko Dunark. A teraz poznałam tyle pięknyc i ciekawych miejsc. Mogłabym już całe życie podróżować.-As. -Ślicznie tu....i te smoki.-Sara. -A propo smoków...-powiedziałem wstając od stołu-muszę coś załatwić. -A co mianowicie?-Valka. -Słyszałem że Dagur ma kilka smoczków...tylko jak je wytresował.-powiedziałem. -Co to za gatunek?-Valka. -Skril.-już miałem wyjść lecz mama mnie zatrzymała. -A ty dokąd?-zapytała. -Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć.-ja. -Ta sama śpiewka od małego.-mrukneła pod nosem biorąc talerze. -Pomóc pani?-zapytała As. -Nie Astrid odpoczni. Niewiem pozwiedzaj wioskę. Poradzę sobie.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Wróce w nocy.-powiedziałem. -Czkawka!-Valka. -Lece złożyć małą, i niespodziewaną wizytę Dagurowi.-powiedziałem. -O nie! Mało masz u niego klopotów?-zapytała. -No trochę będzie ale jak coś jeszcze nabroje nic się takiego nie stanie.-powiedziałem i wyszedłem z domu. '''OCZAMI ASTRID Co gdzie on leci? O co mu chodziło. Czuję się troche niezręcznie...jesem w domu Czkawki razem z jego mamą. Niewiem co robić. Sara i Davin poszli pozwiedzać wyspę a ja? Czemu nie poszłam z nimi? O kurde co robić? Chyba nie będe stała tutaj jak słup soli nie? Co mam powiedzieć? -YYYyy...-zaczełam. -Spokojnie. Pewnie się stresujesz? Co? Nie masz czego.-powiedziała kobieta wycierając mokre ręce. Szczerze się uśmiechneła. -Skąd pani...-zaczełam. -Intuicja.-zaśmiałyśmy się. -Za niedługo będzie ciemno. Mam tylko 1 pokój gościnny więc będziesz spała z Sarą a Czkawka z Davinem. Chcesz pomóc mi z pościelą/-zapytała z uśmiechem. -Jasne.-uśmiechnelam się i poszłam za Valką. -Gdzie poleciał Czkawka?-zapytałam. -Myślę że do Dagura. Pewnie powypuszcza kilka smoków i zatopi kilka statków. Oby go nie złapali.-powiedziała nico ciszej. -Oby. To jego pokój?-zapytałam wchodząc do pokoju pełnego szkiców i rysunków. -Tak. Ma straszny bajzer. Nigdy nie sprzątał. Żadko jest posłuszny..-mówiła i zabrała z podłogi jego ciuchy i kilka kartek. Ja za to pościeliłam łóżko i na nim usiadłam potrząc na ściane z rysunkami. -Ale talent.-powiedziałam cicho. -Jeszcze chodzić nie zaczoł a już rysował.-zaśmiała się. Była już może 20? Sara i Davin już dawno wrócili a ja z Valką zrobiłyśmy kolacje. Czkawka jeszcze nie wrócił. Gdy już wszyscy skończyli jeść posiłek Sara i Davin poszli spać bo byli naprawde zmęczeni..ciekawe czym hehehe. Ja i Sara śpimy w pokoju gościnnym a Czkawka i Davin w jego pokoju. Właśnie usiadłam przed kominkiem i grzałam zimne ręce gdy przyszła do mnie Valka i usiadła przy stole. -Czkawka zawsze był wybredny. Zawsze powtarzał że nie będzie miał dziewczyny. Do nikogo nie będzie się przywiązywał tylko będzie latał na Szczerbatku i poznawał nowe wyspy. Nigdy nie sądziłam że się zakocha.-powiedziała. -Mówił mi o tej dziewczynie którą musi poślubić....-zaczełam. -I nadal z nim jesteś?-Valka. -Zakochałam się.-powiedziałam cicho lecz i tak to usłyszała. -Chcesz gorącej czekolady?-zapytała.\ -Czego?-ździwiłam się. -Raz Johhan przywiuzł nam czekolade. Jest bardzo dobra i slodka. Pleghma wymyśliła by zmieszać ją z woda i wtedypowstanie taki słodki ciepły napój. (Hehehe wymyśliłam hehe)-wyjaśniła mi. -Schęcią spróbuje.-uśmiechnełam się. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Postanowiłem polecieć i uwolnić kilka smoków. To zawsze coś. Pewnie Dagur szykuje się na wojne z Dunarczykami dlatego zbiera smoki. No nic czas działać. Razem z Mordką na wyspie Berserków byliśmy za nicałą godz. Było już nieco ciemno więc bez problemu poleciałem na arenie gdzie trzymali smoki. No to teraz trzeba pozbyć się strażników.... Stałem za nimi gdy nagle...kichnołem... nie tylko nie to!!! Jeden z nich obrócił się do mnie i powiedział: -Nazdrowie.-strażnik. -Dzięki.-powiedziałem. Strażnik spowrotem obrócił się w stronę areny. O kur*a jaki przygłup! -Chwila co?-strażnik szybko obrócił się w moją stronę lecz mnie tam nie było...hehe. Dostał w głowe metaliwym prętem tak jak drugi stranik. Obaj zemdleli. Poszlo latwo. Teraz wystarczy uwolnic smoki. Uwolnilem ich chba z 30. Mysle ze na dzis wystarczy. Lece do domu. Po niecalej godzinie bylem na miejscu. Po cichu wszedlem do domu a tam uslyszalem same smiechy...As i mamy. -Pamiętam jak był mały i na Pyskacza mowił Myskacz.Pokaze ci zdiecia jak był mały-Val. -O boze jaki był sliczny.-As. -I na dzisiaj wystarczy.+powiedziałem zabierajac As album. Byle tylko nie widziała zd. na ktorym jesttem nago hehehe. -Wróciłes.-dziewczyny. Usiadłem miedzy nie i zaczelismy rozmowe... ROŹDZIAŁ 20 -I jak?-zapytała mama. -Wypuściłem ze 30 smoków. Jutro nieżle się ździwią.-zaśmiałem się. -Nikt cię nie widział?-zapytała As. -Nie...znacz tak widziało mnie 2 strażników ale to takie przygłupy więc bez problemu się ich pozbyłem.-powiedziałem. -Zabiłeś ich?!-As się przestraszyła. -Co? nie ja nie potrafie zabijać.-dodałem ciszej i poszedłem do kuchni. -Co jest do jedzenia?-zapytałem. -Zrobiłam placki. Są na stole.-mama. -Oddasz album.-As. Album jeszcze trzymałem pod pachą. -Nie. Tam są moje kompromitujące zdięcia.-wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy. -To ja już pójdę spać. Powiedziała Astrid. -To dobranoc.-Valka. -Dobranoc.-As. -Szczerbatek dziś będziesz spał na dole ok?-powiedziałem a smok tylko zamruczał i położył sie przy ciepłym kominku. -Dobranoc mamo.-powiedziałem i poszedłem na górę do łazienki i pokoju. Pokuj moich rodziców był na dole. W moim pokoju spał już Davin więc pocichu wziołem czarną bluskę i i spodenki do kolan i kierowałem się ku łazieńce. Byłem przekonany że As już śpi więc swobodnie wszedłem do środka a to co tam ujzałem zbiło mnie z nóg. OCZAMI STOICKA. Dzieciaki popłynełu już 3 dni temu. Troche tu cicho. Wszyscy w wiosce przygotowujemy floty, broń i inne np. katapulty. Wczoraj na Dunark przypłynoł Johann Kupczy kupiliśmy u niego sporo rzeczy. Mówił że natknoł się na dzieciaki. I opowiadał swoje historie lecz nikt nie chciał tego słuchać....zresztą jak zawsze. OCZAMI ASTRID Pocichu zabrałam piżame ze swojej torby i poszłam do łazienki. Tam wziełam kąpiel. (wtedy zamiast wanien były duże dreniane bale do których wlewało się wody. Tak se wymyśliłam..) Właśnie się wytarłam o kawełek materiału i zawinełam go sobie wokół ciała (Wiecie tak jak ręcznik) Zaczełam rozczesywać swoje włosy gdy nagle...nagle usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi..a w nich ujrzalam Czkawkę. Na thora co on tu robi!! Stałam jak wryta trzymając materiał a w drugiej ręce grzebień. -Astriddd...myślałem że śpiszzz...-spóścił głowe w dół żeby się na mnie nie patrzeć. -Yyy mógłbyś...no wiesz. Wyjść na chwilkę tylko sie ubiore.-powiedziałam a chłopak po chwili wyszedł. Szybko się uczesałam i ubrałam w krótkie spodenki i niebieską nieco większą bluzkę. Wyszłam z łazienki a obok drzwi siedział oparty o ścianę chłopak. Gdy mnie zobaczył natychmiast wstał. -Sory.-uśmiechnoł się. -Nic się nie stało.-powiedzialam z uśmiechem. -Jeszcze będziemy się z tego śmiać.-Czkawka. -Dobranoc.-pocałowałam go w policzek i poszłam do pokoju. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Ale wpadka...kurna..co ona sobie teraz o mnie pomyśli. Wszedłem jej do łazienki gdzie była prawie nago. Ja dziękuje co ja narobilem...? Wszedłem do łazienki...pustej tym razem i przebrałem się w inne ciuchy. Po chwili leżałem już w łóżku i zasypiałem... NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO Obudziłem się a przed sobą ujżałem dziewczyne...nie tylko nie onaa...... Była to Natasza...dziewczyna ktorą mam poślubić. -Hej Czkawka. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.-Natasza. -Co ty tutaj robisz?-zapytałem zaspanym głosem. -Jak to co? Jesteśmy razem. Mieszkam z tobą. Za kilka dni bierzemy ślub.-Natasza. -Ślub? Razem?-zapytałem. -Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.-wstalem z łożka. -Za chwile muszę iść do ojca.-powiedziałem. -To ważne.-Natasza. -Co jest takie ważne hmmm?-już malem wychodzić z pokoju lecz usłyszałem jej głos. Zaczeła plakać. -Czkawka ...jestem w ciąży.-Natasza. -Co? Ale jak to! Co sie dzieje?! Nie! Nie.-krzyczałem. -Powiedz że to tylko sen.-Czkawka. -Nie cieszysz się?-Natasza. -Że będe miał dziecko z osobą którą nie kocham?-Czkawka. -Przeciesz mnie kochasz.-Natasza. Chyba zemdlałem.... -Czkawka obudz się!-Natasza. Dziewczyna krzyczała piskliwym glosem ale on zaczoł zamieniać się w nieco łagodniejszy. Był piękny. Znam go i to bardzo dobrze. -Czkawka obudz się.-powiedziała łagodnie Astrid stojąc nademną. -Jeszcze 5 minut.-powiedziałem. -Jest już 10.00 Czkawka.-As zaczeła mnie szturchać. -Obudz mnie za 5 minut. O 11.00.-nakrylem się bardzziej. -Za 5 min. będzie 10. 05 a nie 11.00.-As. Nagle poczułem na swoich ustach pocaunek. Obudziłem się w 1 sek. I oddawałem pocaunki. Usiadlem i wziołem dziewczynę na kolana ciągle namiętnie całując. As oplotła rękoma moją szyje a ja zlapałem ją za talie i przewróciłem na łożko. Teraz to ja lezałem na niej. -Czkawka, Astrid chodzcie na śniadanie!-Valka. -Choć.-powiedziała As wstając. Mąmętalnie zapomniałem o swoim śnie. Usiadliśmy przy stole gdzie czekali na nas przyjaciele-Sara, Davin i Valka. -Co tak długo?-Valka. -Czkawka nie chcial wstać.-powiedziała As. -To co tu robi?-Sara. -Eee siedzi?-As. -To jak go obudziłaś?-Davin. -Mam swoje sposoby.-tu spojrzałam na śpiącego Czkawkę a reszta się zaśmiała. -Bardzo śmieszne.-powiedział ziewając. -Jedzcie bo będzie zimne.-Valka. -Polecimy dziś do sanktuarium.-Czkawka. -polecimy?-Davin. -No ja zabiore As, A wy polecicie ze Smarkiem i Śledzikiem.-powiedziałem wstając od stołu. -Czkawka śniadanie.-Valka. -Nie jestem głodny. Lece.-wyszedlem z domu a tam szczerbatek bawił się z savą. -Co powiecie na poranny lot?-zapytałem. -Wreuus (jasne)-Sava. TYMCZASEM W DOMU -Jak to możliwe?-Davin. -Ale co?-Sara. -No to że Czkawka dosiada nocne furie. I to ostatnie z gatunku.-Davin. -Sava i Szczerbol ufają tylko jemu. Sava tym bardziej. Daje się dotknąć tylko Czkawce.-Valka. -A pani?-As. -Przeciesz długo się pani nią opiekowała.-Sara. -Wiem dała mi się dotknąć może raz? A on na niej lata.-Valka. -Może potrzeba by zaufała? Dać jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa jak Czkawka?-Astrid. -Myślę że masz racje.-Valka. OCZAMI VAL Przyznaje Astrid mnie zadziwia. Jest niesamowita. Nigdy nie potrafiłam dogadać się tak dobrze z innymi kobietmi a ona? Nie mam pojęcia jak to robi. Widze że razem z Czkawką się kochają. Nie moge znieść myśli że będzie musiał poślubić kogoś kogo nie kocha. Niewiem czemu ale przy Astrid czuję się inaczej...tak swobodnie. Jakby należała do rodziny..... ' ROŻDZIAŁ 21' Oczmi Czkawki Latałem spokojnie razem ze Szczerbatkiem i Savą gdy nagle na choryzącie zobaczyłem statek....był potężny. Widniala na nim flaga Nocnej Furii z koroną. Wiem nicodzinny widok. Statek płynol sam. Czuję że muszę się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. -Sava zostań tu a ja zobacze co to za statek.-powiedzialem. -Czkawka to niebezpieczne-Sava. -Wiem dlatego tu zostaniesz.-powiedziałem i polecieliśmy. Byłem już nad statkiem gdy usłyszałem: -Nocna Furia panie!! Nocna Furia.-krzyknoł ktoś ze statku a na pokładzie momętalnie pojawił się starszy mężczyzna z kobietą. -Wyląduj tutaj!-krzyknol i pokazał mi pokład. Powoli wylądowałem i zszedłem ze smoka ściągając maskę. -Witam jestem Piter. A to jest Kate.-wskazał na kobiete i oboje podali mi ręke. -Jestem Czkawka. Czkawka Hadocck.-powiedziałem uspokajając Szczerbatka. -Czkawka musimy poważnie porozmawiać ale na razie mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.-Piter. -Dla mnie?-zapytałem. -Tak.-nagle drzwi na pokład się otworzyły a w nich zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Moli. -Moli! Co tu robisz.-podeszłem do niej i z całej siły przytuliłem. -Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz.-Moli. -Nie bój się smoka nikt nie tknie. Choć do szalupy.-Kate. Razem z Moli, Kate i Piterem poszedłem do szalupy. -Jak Moli się tu znalazła?-zapytałem. -To zabrzmi głupio ale nasi ludzie ją porwali.-Kate. -Że co?-zapytałem. -Spokojnie. Byłam bezpieczna wszyscy są tacy mili.-Moli się uśmiechneła. -Chodzi o to że wiem o przepowiedni. Twojej. Byłem wtedy jeszcze malutkim dzieckiem ale słowa Aramis doskonale utrkwiły mi w pamięci.-Piter. -Ale jak to?-niedowierzałem. -Na wyspie Łupieżców ukryta jest mapa związana z twoją przepowiednią.-Kate. -A ja wiem z kim będziesz musiał stoczyć walkę o śmierć lub życie.-Piter. -Po co porwaliście Moli?-zapyatłem. -By nam pomogła.-Kate. -Chodzi o to że twoją przepowiednie można zmienić i będziesz dalej żył. Tylko potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.-Piter. -Jeśli to prawda zgadzam się. Chce chronić bliskich Save i Szczerbola.-ja. -Szczerbola?-Kate. -Mój smok tak się nazywa.-ja. -Smok z przepowiedni. Jedyne ocalałe jajo. A Sava?-Kate. -Sava to także Nocna Furia. Znalazlem ją niedawno.-powiedzialem. -Ale to niemożliwe. Jesteś pewien że to ten gatunek?-Piter. -Tak. Nawet mi mówiła. Mowiła że się obudzila. Że Aramis zesłała ja tu lecz jeszcze nie wie dlaczego.-powiedziałem. -Może Aramis chce by ich gatunek przetrwał?-Kate. -Być może.-Piter. I tak rozmawialiśmy do wieczora. -Piter dziękuje za gościne ale muszę wracać na Berk. Moze zatrzymacie się tam na kilka dni?-zapytałem. -Niestet nie możemy. Ale pamiętaj o ćwiczeniach. Po walce na Dunark przyleć na naszą wyspę. Będziemy cię szklić.-Piter. -Jasne. Będe pamiętał.-przytulilem Pitera i Kate po przyjacielsku wicie. Wraz z Moli i Szczerbatkiem wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Po drodze zawołałem Save która po chwili do nas dołączyła. -Mowimy reście o twojej przepowiedni?-Moli. -Naraie nie.-ja. -Tak się ciesze że jesteś.-powiedzialem. -Ja też. Niemogę się doczekać kiedy zobacze reszte a szczególnie Davina.-Moli się rozmarzyła. -Wiesz co ci powiem. Davin to nawet niezły chłopak. Ale jak cię choć raz skrzywdzi to....-zaczołem. -I vice versa.-skończyła dziewczyna a po chwili wszyscy zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Zaraz będziemy na Berk... Po kilku minutach wylądowaliśmy na placu. Szczerbatek zaryczał na znak że już wróciliśmy. Z domu wyszła cała czwórka-Valka, Astrid,Sara i Davin. -Moli?-Sara. -Ale jak...-Davin. -Cześć.-Moli podbiegła do nich i wszystkich po kolei przytuliła. -Znalazłem Moli.-powiedziałem. -Gdzie byłaś?-Astrid. -Porwano mnie ale w dobrych celach. Wszyscy byli dla mnie mili a teraz płynełam z nimi na Dunark. Mieli mnie odstawić do domu ale nagle przyleciał Czkawka.-Moli. -Dobrze że nic ci nie jest.-Davin jeszcze raz ją przytulił. -Ok za 10 min. spotykamy się w akademi. Przekaszcie reszcie a ja za chwile przyjde.-powiedziałem i skierowałeem się w strone kużni. -Ja z Astrid pójdę po bliżniaków a wy idzcie po Smarka i Śledzika.-Sara. -Ok.-wszyscy. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Poszedłem do kuźni po drugie siodło dla Savy. Skoro Moli leci z nami do Sanktuarium ja polecie na Savie. Ok siodło jest....ide do akademi. Gdy wszedłem do środka wszyscy na mnie czekali. Razem z Savą i Szczerbolem stanołem przed nimi i zaczołem mówić. -Więc tak...Astrid i Moli polecią na Szczerbatku, Ja na Savie a Davin z Sarą mają wybur.-powiedziałem. -A ja też go mam?-As. -No jasne że tak.-ja. -To chce lecieć z toba.-As. -Astrid...niewiem czy Sava pozwoli ci się dosiąć.-powiedziałem. -Dała mi sie dotknąć....-As zaczeła podchodzić do smoka . Dotkneła ją lecz Sava nie pozwoliła jej wsiąść na jej grzbiet. -Miałeś racje...-As. -Dobra jesteście gotowi?-zapytałem wsiadając na Save. -Tak ale Czkawka niewiem jak mam sterować ogonem.-Moli. -Nie musisz Szczerol ma samo sterowany ogon. Może lecieć sam. -powiedziałem a wszyscy wystartowali. -To jest niesamowite!-krzykneła Sara. Ja za to założyłem chełm i żuciłem się do morza rozkładając skrzydła. Sava popędziła za mną i zaczeła szczęśliwie ryczeć. -To jest niesamowite!!-teraz to ja krzyczałem. Przed nami pojawiła się olbrzymia gura z lodu...czyli Sanktuarium. -Piękne.-Astrid. -Sava...teraz.-powiedziałem a po chwili spowrotem byłem na grzbiecie smoczycy. Wszyscy wylądowaliśmy w sanktuarium. -Nigdy nie widziałam równie pięknego i cudownego miejsca.-Sara. -Ja także.-Astrid. -Czkawka słyszałeś?-Śledzik. -Niby co?-zapytałem. -Śledzik się boi heheh.-zaczoł Smark lecz gdy coś głośno zaryczało poczoł sie śmiać. -To nie możliwe.-szepnołem. -Zaczekajcie tu. Zaraz wróce.-powiedziałem. -A ja?-Szczerbatek powiedział do mnie telepatycznie. -Choć ze mną.-telepatycznie. Szedłem powoli w stronę ryków i warczenia. Byłem pewny że są to ryki wandersmoka....pamiętam je jak nigdy. Wtedy wandersmok zniszczył jaja nocnych furii a później walczył ze Szczerbatkiem. Mordka także zaczeła warczeć. -Spokojnie...-uspokajałem go. Nagle przed nami pojawił się wandersmok...tak jak mówiłem tyle że był ranny. Miał straszne rozcięcie na brzuchu i mnustwo strzał w ciele. I to nie byle jakich strzał....była to strzała Drago.....czyli jednak żyje. -Szczerbatek leć po reszte....szybko nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni.-powiedziałem i zaczełem podchodzić do rannego smoka. -Spokojnie. Chce ci pomóc.-mówiłem. Powoli zaczołem wyciągać strzały, następnie namoczyłem szmarkę którą miałem w torbie i zaczołem przemywać rany smoka. Ryczał jeszcze bardziej....z bólu. OCZAMI MOLI Czekaliśmy na Czkawkę gdy nagle przybiegł do na Szczerbatek i zaczoł coś warczeć...smoki szybko pobiegły za nim my także. -Co się dzieje?-Śledzik. -Nie mam pojęcia.-Moli. -Może coś mu się stało?-Davin. -Oby nie....-As. -Patrzcie.-śledzik pokazał na Czkawkę który opatrzał ranny wandrsmokowi. -Nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni.-powiedział. -Musicie szybko z tąd odlecieć.Czkawka. -Co się stało?-Moli. -Smok jest ciężko ranny. Postaram się opatrzeć jego rany. A teraz uciekacie.-powiedziałem. -Dlaczego?-Smark. -Drago żyje to jego sprawka.-pokazałem na smoka. -Czuje że gdzieś tu jest więc musicie uciekać!-tym razem krzyknołem. -A jeśli ciebie złapie?-Sara. -Poprostu leccie!-wszyscy wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli ze mną zostala Sava i Szczerbatek. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Nagle usłyszałem szelest i łamanie gałęzi. -No prosze kogo my tu mamy?-usłyszałem znajomy głos... -Po co to wszystko?-smoki zaaczeły warczeć. -Usłyszałem że oswoiłeś drugą nocną furie....dla mnie to olbrzymia okazja.-głos. -Drago już raz cię pokonałem z jedna furią a z dwiema.-powiedzialem wstając. -Ale ja mam coś lepszego...lepszego niż smoki.-zaśmiał się. -Niby co?-zapytałem. -Wkrótce się przekonasz.-powiedział i odszedł. Odszedł zostawił mnie w spokoju. Nieco dziwne. Wandersmok zaczoł powoli wstawać. -No dalej mały...dasz rade. smok wstał i się otrzepał. -Już tak nie boli prawda?-zapytałem. -Dziękuje. Jest lepiej.-wandersmok. -Choć lećmy do domu.-powiedziąlem. -Ale tu jest mój dom.-wandersmok. -Skoro Drago się tu dostał nie jest tu dla was bezpiecznie.-powiedziałem i odlecieliśmy. ' ROŹDZIAŁ ' 22 OCZAMI CZKAWKI Lecialem na Szczerbatku przodem a za mną leciała Sava i Wandersmok. -Jak mogę na ciebie mówić?-zapytałem go. -Piorun.-odp. -Dorze Piorunie, możesz zamieszkać na Berk. -Nie mogę. Musze znaleść swoją rodzine.-powiedzial. -Pomożemy ci.-Sava. -W tym pomóc mi nie możecie.-Piorun.\ -Dlaczego?-Szczerbol. -To moje zadanie. Pan smoków ma własny los...-Piorun. -Też racja.-Sava. -Czkawka zadawałeś sobie pewnie nie raz to pytanie: Dlaczego ja? Prawda?-Piorun. -Tak...-ja. -Mogę powiedzieć ci tylko tyle że zostałeś wybrany ponieważ ty jeden potrafisz połączyć nasze oba światy.-Piorun. -Myślę że każdy może to zrobić.-ja. -Nie każdy. Masz dar z którym się urodziłes.-Piorun. -Jaki?.-ja. -Niedługo sam się przekonasz.-Piorun. -Każdy mi to mówi. Już nie mogę! Za dłużo mam na głowie!-krzyczałem. -Ja już lece. Jestem ci strasznie wdzieczny.-Piorun ukłonił się w locie i odlecił w innym kierunku. -Czkawka wszystko zaczyna się układać. Została jedna przepowiednia o wojnie.-Sava. -Poznałeś miłość.-Mordka. -As...tak?-ja. -To sam powinineś wiedzieć.-Sava. -Kiedy ją poznałem coś we mnie pękło. Poprostu ją kocham...-ja. -Trzeba wziąść się w garść. Spotkać się z Piterem i przygotować do walki.-powiedziałm a przed nami pojawiła się wyspa...wyspa Berk. Wylądowaliśmy przy akademi gdzie była reszta jeżdzców. -Hej wszystko dobrze?-podbiegła do mnie As a ja ją poprostu przytuliłem. -Tak....co wy na to by wytresować waszej trójce smoki?-zapytałem z uśmiechem a oni zaniemowili. -Naprawde byś to zrobił?-Sara. -Tak...każda pom..-nie skończyłem mówić bo dziewczyna podbiegła do mnie i z calej siły przytuliła. Postąpiłem tak samo. -Każda pomoc się przyda.-skończyłem. -Lećmy teraz.-Smark. -Będzie świetnie!-Davin. -Spokojnie...wyluzujcie najpierw zastanówcie się jakiego smoka chcecie.-powiedziałem. -Koszmara Ponocnika.-Davin. -Drzewokosa.-Sara. -Myślałam o śmiertelniku zębaczu.-As. -No to lecimy na smoczą wyspę.-powiedziałęm. Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki jak tamtym razem. -A Amelia, Cornelia, Morgan i....Kayl?-Sara. -Nie mam pojęcia. Gdy kiedyś tu przypłyniecie to też można by było wytresować im smoki.-ja. -Było by fantastycznie.-Davin. Po kilku minutach lotu wylądowaliśmy na wyspie. Najpierw wytłumaczyłem im jak należy wytresować smoka a następnie poszliśmy w teren. Davin wytresował smoka jako pierwszy. Byl to Koszmar ponocnik maści zielono - pomarańczowej. Davin nazwał go Płomień. Jako druga wytresowała smoka Sara. Był to drzewokos maści Brązowo- żółtej o imieniu Sami. Na koniec została Astrid która zobaczyła pięknego Zębacza. -Jest cudowna.-powiedziała. -Może być twoja.-ja. Astrid miała pięknego niebieskiego zębacza o imieniu Wichura. Po tym wszystkim wróciliśmy do domu. Każdy już na swoim smoku. \ Po powrocie udaliśmy się każdy do swojego domu. W moim przypadku razem z As, Sarą i Davinem zaprowadziłem nasze smoki do paśnika a następnie poszliśmy na obiad. Po zjedzeniu posiłku zabralem As na spacer przy zachodzie słońca. -Jest tu cudownie.-powiedziała. Cały czas patrzyłem na nią. -Co jest?-zaśmiała się. -To ty jesteś cudowna.-stanołem na przeciw niej i pocałowałem. Oddała pocaunek który z czasem stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Było fantastycznie lecz musiał nadejść ten momęt i oderwała się odemnie. -Czkawka ja....ja.-zaczeła. -Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko.-powiedziałem. -Kocham cię.-powiedział jednym ciurkiem. -Ja ciebie też.-powiedziałem a ona oplotła ręce wokół mojej szyi i zaczeliśmy się całować. Pożniej zasneliśmy na łące... OCZAMI CZKAWKI ' '''RANO ' Spałem sobie smacznie lecz usłyszałem ciche chichotanie. Ktoś nawet coś powiedział: -Jak słodko.-głos. Otworzyłem lekko zaspane powieki.k -Patrzcie budzi się.-głos 2 Chciałem podnieść się do pozycji siędzącej lecz nie mogłem tego zrobić ze względu na ciężar który znajdował się na mojej klatce piersiowej. Gdy już całkiem otworzyłem oczy i poprawiłem rozczochrane włosy ujrzałóem przed sobą moich przyjaciół. Byli to Sara, Davin, Smark, Bliżniaki i Śledzik. Spojrzałem nieco w dól a tam ujrzałem śpiącą As...leżala na mojej klacie. Po chwili zaczeła się budzić. Przeciągneła się jak kot a następnie spojrzała na mnie i śmiejących się przyjaciół. -Co wy tu robicie?-zapytałem. -Jak widac patrzymy.-Mieczyk. -Nie pojawiliście się na zajęciach więc postanowiliśmy was poszukać.-wyjaśnił Śledzik.. -No idziemy i patrzymy a wy tak słodko tu śpicie.-Sara. -Chcialam was obudzić ale nawet brat mi nie pozwolił.-Szpadka. -Więc....dlaczrgo tutaj zasneliście?-Moli. -Byliśmy na spacerze i tak jakoś wyszło.-Astrid. -I w taki dziwny sposób znów wtuleni w siebie?-Sara. -Yyyyy tak?-powiedzieliśmy równo. -Przyznajcie się co między wami jest.-Moli. Cisza...i nadal cisza. Mówić czy nie? -Jesteśmy razem ok? Zadowoleni?-zapytałem. -Tak!-reszta. -Idziemy juz?-As. -Jasne.-Davin. Pomogłem As wstać i ruszyliśmy do wioski. Tam czekały na nas smoki. Szczerbol i Sava ganiali po placu, Wichura latała a reszta smokó jadła... -Astrid idziesz z nami?-zapytały dziewczyny. -Tak.-odp. -Pa Czkawka.-pomachała mi i poszła. '''OCZAMI ASTRID Gdy odeszłyśmy na sporą odległość od reszty Szpadka zaczeła mówić: -Jutro Czkawka ma urodziny. Nasz przystojniak bedzie miał 20 lat. -Mój przystojniak.-zaśmiałyśmy. -My przygotujemy impreze w twierdzy a ty się nim zajmiesz.-Moli. -Zajmę?-ja. -No tak zaprowadzisz go zdala od wioski i wrócisz wieczorem.-Sara. -Dobra.-ja. -Jak już ustalone to opowiadaj co tam u was.-Moli. -Naprawde chcecie wiedzieć?-ja. -Noooooo-dziewczyny. ' Rożdział 23 NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO GODZ. 5;00' OCZAMI CZKAWKI Obudziłemsię wcześnie rano. Dziś są moje urodziny. Nie lubie tego dnia bo zazwyczaj w tedy w twierdzy jest organizowana impreza dla mnie. Przez 19 lat właśnie w ten dzień uciekałem z wioski. Pewnnie w tym roku będzie tak samo. Po cichu wstałem, wymyłem się, ubrałem, zjadłem śniadanie i nakarmiłem smoki. Gdy już miałem wychodzić z domu usłyszałem czyjś głos: -Czkawka?-Astrid. -Astrid? Czemu nie śpisz?-zapytałem. -Pytanie czemu ty nie śpisz?-zapytała. -Lece na poranny lot ze Szczerbatkiem. -A ja z Wichurą, lecimy razem? -Jasne. Gdy już wzbiliśmy się w powietrze powiedziałem: -As nie obraż się. -Ale za co miałabym si...-zaczeła mowić a ja szybko pognaem przed siebie. Cciałem ją zgubić gdy już się tak stało poleciałem do Sanktuarium. -Czakwka jak nie chcesz spędzić ze mną czasu to poprostu to powiedz.-Astrid. Co ona tu robi? -Poprostu.... -CHcę ci złożyć tylko życzenia. Zaraz mnie tu nie będzie. -Ale... -Wszystkiego najlepszego czkawka... -Astrid czekaj. To nie tak. -A jak? -Poprostu ni lubie imprez na moją cześć. Nie lubie jak ktoś robi mi impreze urodzinową. Przez te 20 lat spędzałem te urodziny sam ale dziś chce byś została. -Powiedzieć ci prawde? -Szykujecie dla mnie impreze a ty masz mnie wieczorem na nią przypowadzić?-zaśmiałem się. -Skąd ty wiesz... -Tak jest co roku As. Spędzmy ten dzień sami...razem nigdzie nie lećmy.-powiedziałem a dziewczyna przytakneła. Jest dopiero wieczór ale ten dzień był wspaniały...choć się jeszcze nie skończył. Razem z As biegaliśmy po plaży, wygłupialiśmy się biegaliśmy po drzewach. Przy niej czuję się tak swobodnie. -Czkawka jestem cała mokra!-krzykneła gdy wyszliśmy z morza...właśnie ją tak wrzuciłem hehehe. Poszliśmy do obozu. -Co ty robisz?-zapytała się mnie ponieważ zaczołem się rozbierać i zostałem w samych bokserkach. -Mamy mokre ubrania, musza się wysłuszć. Chyba że chcesz się przeziębić?-powiedzial. -Mam się tu rozebrać/? Przy tobie?-As. -Yyyy tak....może.-podrapałem się po głowie. -A jeśli...-As. -Nikogo oprucz nas tu nie ma.-powiedziałem a zarumieniona dziewczyna ściągneła bluzkę i spodnie. Została w samej bieliźnie i okryła się suchym futrem. Jest bardzo ciepło..bo w końcu środek lata. -Wiesz że wyglądasz pięknie?-szepnołem jej do ucha. -Teraz tak.-zaśmiała się i mnie pocalowała. Ja zaś zaczołem pogłębiać pocaunek. OCZAMI MOLI ''' Wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. Teraz wystarczy poczekać chwilę na Astrid i Czkawke. Jestem ciekawa czy uda jej się go przyprowadzić. Choć myślę ze jej ulegnie.... '''OCZAMI ASTRID Zaczeliśmy się całować. Nie wiem co mam ,myśleć. Jesteśmy w samej bieliźnie a Czkawka trzyma mnie w tali...sama nie jestem lepsza bo moje ręce powędrowały na jego szyje...same z siebie. Kurde co się ze mną dzieje! Nie jestem gotowa choć bardzo tego chce...yyyyyy Astrid przestaj! Dobrze wiesz że są tego konsekwencje. Ale co ja poradze.....nie moge przestać. Czkawka właśnie położył mnie na futrze i zaczoł całować moją szyje. AS PRZERWIJ TO SŁYSZYSZ! YYYYYY Sama na siebie sie wkurzam.. och tym razem wygrało serce....<3 OCZAMI MOLI GODZ. 22 Gdzie oni są? Już dawno powinni tu być. A jeśli coś im się stało? Nie nie nie myśl tak Moli. Może Czkawka nie chciał poprostu przyjść...och wszyscy nadal czekamy. Czy musi być tak samo jak co roku?!!!! NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO OCZAMI CZKAWKI Obudziłem się dosyć wcześnie....poczułem że ktoś obejmuje mnie ręką a głowa tej osoby spoczywa na mojej klatce piersiowej. Ty kimś była As...nadal nie moge uwierzyć w to co się stało w nocy. Astrid ma 18 lat no za niedługo 19. Przytuliłem ją mocnej i pocałowałem w czoło. Byliśmy przykryci futrem, As cała a ja to brzucha. Nagle śpiąca królewna się obudziła. -Czkawka.-przeciągneła się i głowe miała przy mojej. -Sam nie moge uwierzyć.-powiedzialem a ona się lekko uśmiechneła. -Jestem cała obolała....-As. -Przepraszam... -To nie twoja wina. Kocham cię Czkawka -Ja też cię Kocham. To były moje najlepse urodzny. Dziękuje. 'SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU LUDZIE!!!!! DZIĘKUJE TAKŻE ZA ŻYCZENIA.' Więc tak rożdzieliłam to opko na dwie część. Oto druga część: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Astrid77/Każdy_jest_panem_swojego_losu.... SERDECZNIE ZAPRASZAM!!! Jeszcze jedna wiadomość: Wszystkie postacie wyglądają jak w Dawn of the Dragon Racers (Świt jeźdźców smoków) tylko Czkawka ma lepszy kostium. Podobny do tego co JWS2. KOMĘTARZ=MÓJ UŚMIECH=WENA=NEXT !!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania